Perspective
by semazani
Summary: Can Callen look beyond his fears to help Nell through hers? Rated T as I am unsure what the direction of the story will ultimately take.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes – Unfortunately, they are not mine. **

** OK. So, new story popped into my head earlier today. I jotted down a rough outline of the interaction between Eric and Callen and then set it aside to work on Drug of Choice. After finishing a couple more chapters for that story, I was drawn to this one again. I have a basic idea of where I am going, but nothing remotely definitive. **

**Let me know what you all think...continue or scrap?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

As he arrives in front of her apartment door, Callen can't help but think of how much Sam would tease him if he knew where he spent most nights after work. The irony really isn't lost on him. They have been flirting with the same line as another pair in their office for the last several weeks. No one dares to put a name on it and they are careful to not over-analyze it, but there is definitely something there. Something Callen really never thought he would ever come close to obtaining. A notion that, frankly speaking, scares the hell out of him. Which is exactly why he doesn't label what is happening.

He's been sensing she may well be feeling the effects of not labeling this little dance of theirs. Callen can tell she wants to some sort of acknowledgment, at least something more concrete than he is currently allowing. Hell, he isn't even sure what the big deal would be in actually making things official. They already talk for hours, share thoughts and dreams that few have ever heard, debate the future, cuddle on the couch while watching a movie they both could care less about. It's all about just being with each other. The number of times she has been right there waiting for him to just give in to his feelings and kiss him are so numerous he has lost count, but something always stops him.

He know what it is. Fear. That's what always stops him. The what-ifs that flash through his mind. All the excuses he conjures up in his mind. The ones he that plague his mind when he is far enough from her to actually think clearly. He's too old. His job is so dangerous that he could die on any given day. Her life could be in danger just by being associated with him. He is aware they are all just excuses. He also knows she should have a say. It isn't fair for him to make all the decisions. Make all the calls. She has made it pretty clear his age is not a factor. Obviously, she is one of the few people who knows what he does for a living which means that really isn't a factor. Death. Hell, that's on everyone's doorstep.

He spent the entire car ride over convincing himself that enough is enough and he needs to be tell her how he feels once and for all. No more games. No more speculation or guessing. Lay all the cards on the table. Tell her that she is the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up and the last person he wants to see before he falls asleep. All those corny things so many romantic cards say.

Callen has been noticing a subtle shift in her behavior over the last couple days. He can feel her pulling away from him. Putting up a wall of defense. The number of walls he has built around himself qualifies him as an expert of sorts in the matter. That is what is prompting this conversation for him. The fear he feels over letting her in on his feelings has been completely overshadowed by the fear she is loosing patience with his timeline. The idea that she will walk away because he won't just be honest with her. That scares him so much more right now.

So here he was, on her doorstep once again, for another night of being with her. Except tonight will be different. It will go one of two ways. Either they will officially be together or they will part ways. The later makes his stomach turn. He can't imagine his world without her. Too many moments have happened over the last several weeks to ever go back. Pushing the thought into the back of his mind, he refuses to even consider the next step should that happen. Mind over matter. Positive thoughts. All those boost your confidence lines.

Knocking on her door, Callen waits for an answer. When he doesn't receive one after a brief wait, he reaches into his pocket and retrieves the key she gave him after the first week. She said it would make it easier for nights when she worked late. He wouldn't have to sit in his car. It made her feel better knowing he could at least be comfortable on her couch. He smiles as he remembers the conversation.

Placing the key in the tumbler, Callen turns it swiftly and opens the door giving him access to her living room. Looking around the small room, he marvels at how comfortable he is in her space. Like being home. Pushing the key back into his pocket, hecloses the door before moving towards the kitchen to get a drink as he calls her name. Receiving no answer, he moves back into the living and down the hallway to her bedroom. He gently knocks on the door. Nothing again.

Swallowing a slight bit of panic, he reviews the day in his head. She didn't come in which initially surprised him because she made no mention of it to him the night before. When he asked Hetty, she simply said everything was fine. Something about extra vacation she was using. Well aware of Hetty's propensity to send people on forced vacations when they accrue too much time in house, he let the topic drop. Heaven knows he has been the recipient of many of these vacations more than once.

She hadn't texted him all day. Not even to answer his inquiry about her unexpected vacation. And now she isn't home. When she hadn't returned his texts on his way to her apartment from work, he simply figured she was taking a shower. Which he can now confirm is not the case. Opening the door to her room, he looks to see if anything appears out of order. Feeling a bit more like an intruder than he should, he moves over to her closet to find several pieces of clothing gone. Ok...so that moves things to a whole new level.

Callen pulls out his phone and immediately dials her number. Her voicemail picks up immediately. He leaves a message hoping she will call him back quickly. His next call is to Hetty who once again assures Callen there is no need for concern. Not convinced, Callen tries to get more information from his boss. That ends when she starts becoming more interested in knowing exactly why he is pushing so hard for her whereabouts.

Feeling frustrated, he tried her number again only to be greeted with her voicemail again. Deciding maybe Hetty is right, Callen steps out of her room closing the door as he moves into the hall. Pulling the key out of his pocket as he leaves her apartment, he locks the door on his way out. Reaching his car, he wills himself to drive home instead of straight to OSP to have Eric trace on Nell's phone.

Pulling into his driveway, Callen unlocks his front door and walks over the threshold. He sets his keys on the mantle beside one of the few items adorning his dwelling. Looking around, it strikes him just how much more at home he feels in her apartment than he does in his own house. Wishing she would call, Callen pushes aside an overwhelming sense of dread as he settles on to the all too familiar bedroll closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind.

Jolted awake, Callen sits straight up as if stuck by an invisible needle. Taking a couple breaths to slow his breathing, he reaches beside his body grabbing his phone to check the time. "What the hell!?" Seeing the time, Callen moves quickly into his room and changes his clothes before grabbing his keys from atop the mantle. Affixing his weapon securely in its holster, he makes his way to his car. Driving straight to ops, Callen is determined to find out once and for all just where she has disappeared to.

He marvels the whole way to work at just how odd it was for him to have slept through almost an entire night. Especially in light of Nell's lack of returning his calls or texts. Maybe his subconscious is listening to something the rest of his psyche won't even consider. Maybe he is over-reacting. When he pulls outside the door of OSP, he sees the time is now six in the morning. Eric always comes in early, so he knows that man will be found in the ops center. Ignoring his subconscious mind's assurance that maybe things are nearly as dire as the pit of stomach is insisting they are, Callen is determined to get answers from Eric. Even with Hetty's assurances that everything is fine, Callen can feel something is off. There is no way she would ignore his calls if she was fine.

Walking swiftly in the direction of the ops center, Callen makes a mental note that none of his other team members have arrived yet. That is probably a good thing. He really isn't interested in answering any questions. And he is pretty sure someone will have at least a couple questions as to why he is so hellbent on knowing the location of a certain intelligence analyst.

The doors open automatically as Callen approaches them causing Eric to look up in surprise at the visitor. Standing up to greet the team leader, Eric makes some sort of remark along the lines of Callen's ears must be burning which earns him a confused look from said individual. "I just sent a text to you and the others. Like literally just hit send when you appeared in ops." As if on cue, Callen's phone dings in confirmation.

Eric moves over to grab his handheld as he begins giving a basic overview of the case. He stops when he hears Callen's voice interrupt his words, "Where is she, Eric?" Taking his turn to look confused, Eric attempts to figure out exactly who Callen is talking about. After all, it stands to reason he can't tell hem where the suspect. He wouldn't have needed to call the team in if he already knew that piece of information.

"She who, Callen?" Upon seeing the look on Callen's face, Eric is fairly certain he is not talking about the case. Not one to base reactions off assumptions, Eric gives Callen another look of confusion hoping he isn't correct in the assumption he has made. "Seriously, Callen? Who are you talking about?"

Attempting to not jump the gun, but knowing full well based on Eric's reaction to his initial question that he does indeed have some sort of information about the woman in question, Callen tries again. This time he eliminates all elements of confusion, by being completely direct. "Nell. I'm talking about Nell, Eric. Where is she?"

Damn. That took much less time than he imagined. He figured Callen would be content with the vacation theory for at least a couple days. It took less than twenty-four hours for Callen to see through the notion that Nell took an impromptu vacation. "I have no idea. Maybe she met up with some friends or is visiting family. Hetty said she was taking some time off."

Having been a witness to the man's complete inability to lie or bullshit, Callen immediately knows Eric is full of it. "Eric." Callen's voice has enough of an edge, he is certain Eric will know he isn't interested in playing games and will simply tell him where Nell has gone.

Taking a step away from the man who could probably break him in half with one hand, Eric tries to act neutral. He is well aware he is failing miserably, but knows he has to try anyway. Locking eyes with the older man, Eric plays stupid once again. "What makes you think I would know where Nell is, Callen."

With those words, Callen closes the distance between the two men in entirely too few steps for Eric to feel at all comfortable. It is quite evident, Callen is not interested in being snowballed; however, Eric also knows his allegiance in this matter does not lie with the man standing directly across from him. Even if said man could cause him bodily harm.

The doors to the ops center open before Callen is able to respond to the latest response from Eric. Sam appears in the ops center and immediately senses the tension. Figuring it must have to do with the case, he questions the two immediately. "What's going on, guys?"

Eric, taking advantage of Callen's shorter stature, looks over his shoulder at Sam and speaks before Callen has the chance to respond. "Apparently Callen thinks I have some inside information on Nell's whereabouts." Sam's turn to be confused. Especially considering he was called in for a case. "Of course, none of that has anything to do with the actual reason you guys were called in early this morning." Looking at Callen, Eric adds the last sentence in an attempt to shift his attention to why they are really in ops. "That is for an actual case."

Officially having lost even more of his patience, Callen replaces the slight edge in his tone with a raised voice in response. "Enough! I am done with the games, Eric! Start talking." Sam watches the two men with a bit of fascination. Callen is definitely agitated, but the interesting part of the equation is Eric's refusal to back off. Which Sam knows is completely out of character for the techie.

In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Sam addresses the two men who are now positioned in a standoff no one would have ever predicted. "I give. What's the deal?" His inquiry is met with silence from both men has they stay locked in a battle of wills. "G? Eric? One of you want to give me something here."

Looking at his partner, Callen speaks, "Nell has taken an unexpected vacation and no one seems to know where she has gone." Returning his gaze to Eric, Callen continues. "Except Eric. Who knows exactly where she is or, at the very least, how to get in touch with her."

Sam asks the one question that is genuinely confusing him. It's not like it's the first time one of them has taken an unexpected vacation. Hetty is kind of known for vacations of just this nature. "Why would you need Eric to tell you where Nell is, G? She's just taking few days off man. I think we can all survive her absence." Trying to lighten the mood a bit, he adds one final touch chuckling slightly as he speaks. "It's not like he makes a habit of tracking us when we take time off anyway." Getting no response from either man, Sam locks eyes with the tech. "Right, Eric?"

Eric looks at the large man for a second before realizing exactly what he is implying. Shaking his head, the tech speaks quickly. "What!? No I don't track you guys on your time off.: Knowing that isn't entirely true, Eric adds a disclaimer. "At least not unless Hetty orders me to track you."

Looking at his partner once again, Sam questions him further. "Does Hetty know she is on vacation? It was probably one of her mandatory vacations. You know how she gets with we accumulate too many days on the job."

Callen, feeling his temper flaring once again, addresses his partner with more bite to his tongue than he anticipated. "Yes, Sam. Hetty knows Nell is on vacation. She won't say why or where either." Turning his attention back to the tech, he continues. "Which is where Eric comes in."

"No, Callen. This is not where I come in." Knowing the conversation is getting nowhere fast, Eric gets directly to the point hoping that Sam might be able to talk some sense into Callen. "If Nell wants to talk to you, then I'm sure she will call."

Before Eric knew what was happening, Callen was directly in his face making his irritation abundantly clear. "This is the last time I'm asking Eric." Closing distance that Eric didn't even know existed, Callen repeats the question at hand. "Where is Nell?"

Uncharacteristically brazen, Eric stands his ground. "I am not telling you anything I may know or not know about Nell." And just for emphasis he adds one final point. "And I am not tracking her." The only sign of trepidation Sam saw in the man was the rising and falling of his adam's apple as he swallowed the fear of facing down Callen.

"Damnit Eric!" Hearing his partner's voice reach a dangerous level, Sam steps forward placing a hand on Callen's shoulder in an attempt to calm the man down. In response, Callen shoves the offending hand off his body and points his finger directly in the technician's face. "Tell me where she is, Eric! Now!"

Refusing to budge, Eric matches Callen's tone adding his own touch of insistence. "There is no way I am betraying her confidence. If Nell wants to contact you, then she will. It is not my place give you answers." Kensi and Deeks appear in the ops center just in time to see Eric yelling in Callen's face. Completely blown away by the display, they both stand in awe of the interaction.

Sam, having seen enough, steps in between the men with his body blocking any further interaction between the two. Deeks takes this moment to speak up as Kensi attempts to process what exactly is happening. "Someone order extra testosterone in their latte this morning?" Feeling the back of his partner's hand strike his chest, Deeks lets out a yelp. "Ow! I didn't mean you Kens! Geez, I was talking about Eric!"

Watching the two men refusing to break eye contact as they fight for dominance, Deeks refrains from adding any additional comments. After several seconds, Eric is the first to break the contact as he shifts his gaze to lock eyes with Deeks, "Ask Callen." Walking past the smaller man, Eric turns and addresses Callen one last time before exiting the ops center. "Do Nell a favor and just back off Callen. She has enough on her plate without you making this all about what you want. Believe it or not, there's a big world out there that doesn't revolve around G. Callen and his issues. Other people are fighting battles of their own too. Gain some perspective."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes – Not mine!**

** Guess I'm on a roll with this one! I have one more chapter started for this story, so I thought I would update this one a bit earlier than I normally would. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far! Thank you for the comments as well. **

** I wanted to let you guys know the underlying drama/trauma in this story has definitely already been decided, but I want to encourage any suggestions in regards to the Callen/Eric dynamic. This story started with a simple exchange that popped in my brain. I was actually working on my other story while listening to music and one of the songs gave me that start. I wrote down the basic outline of the argument and then came back later to add details. Thus the story was born. **

** I hope everyone enjoys!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX **

Having taken the day off after the blow-up with Callen, Eric settles his body against the back of his couch waiting for the movie to start. Well aware of how completely out of character the outburst was for Eric, Hetty didn't need much convincing to let him leave even with a pending case. Honestly, he was just happy Callen hadn't pummeled him. Sure Sam was right there, but Eric is pretty sure Callen could have gotten at least one hit in before he could intervene. Not a thought he likes to dwell on.

Just as the opening credits finish, Eric hears his phone ring from across the room. "Damn," the man mutters to himself as he crosses the living room to reach the offending device. Seeing the name on the screen, he immediately relaxes before answering with a chipper hello. That sense of relaxation immediately dissipates as he hears her voice going a million miles a minute asking questions about what exactly happened between him and Callen that morning.

Trying to get some words in between the constant barrage coming from the other end, Eric only gets a few broken phrases in before her voice interrupts his. Finally finding an opening that seems may last for longer than three seconds, he speaks quickly. "He was being completely unreasonable, Nell." Listening to her words, he speaks again. "Yes, he wanted me to track your phone." Silence once again. "Of course, I said no."

Then she brings up the last statement Eric made which briefly makes him wonder if she hacked the mainframe and watched the footage. "How did you even know about that Nell? And don't tell me Hetty told you because she didn't get there until after everything was done." Waiting as she fumbles for what might pass as a reasonable explanation, he finally determines it isn't worth whatever story she was going to make up. "I know I shouldn't have said that. But, in my defense, I saw absolutely no reason to encourage his push to look for you right now. You don't need to extra stress. The next couple days are going to be hard enough without you having to deal with his baggage."

After talking to her for a few more minutes, Eric is once again struck by her insistence that she go through this process on her own. At least initially. He knows this is her way of trying to process everything before the others find out. Before she feels like she has to be strong regardless of how she really feels. She was also hoping to keep everyone from worrying, but really it was having the opposite effect. "You know you can't stay away the whole time. Right, Nell. You know that, don't you?" Nodding his head to no one in particular, Eric knows it useless to try and argue with her. Once her mind is made up, he has yet to have met anyone who can change it. "You are going to have to at least contact Callen or he is gonna to go off the grid and track you down himself."

The next request is one he isn't expecting. Especially in light of the current circumstances. "Seriously, Nell. How exactly do you expect me to pull that one off? The man is ready to rip me in half. How do you expect me to convince him of anything?" He knows she is right. She needs them on the same page. She already knows she can count on Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and Hetty. The only hitch is Callen and Eric. And he has to find some way to move past this little tiff. If for no other reason than she needs him to do just that. Find a way to be on the same page as Callen. She needs to know the two men can at least be in the same room without a layer of tension causing added stress.

"Ok. I will." He nods his head a few more times. "No, I'm not just saying it. Yes, Nell. I promise I will talk to Callen." After convincing her he will reach out to Callen, Nell finally tells Eric she has to go. "I promise I will call him and get this figured out. Love you, Nell. Call me if you need anything else." After disconnecting the phone call, he tosses the device against the couch. So much for watching the movie.

While Eric is well aware of all the rumblings that swirl around OSP about his supposed crush on Nell Jones. Sure, he had been interested in the possibility of being with her when she first came. But that's been quite some time ago. She quickly became an invaluable friend and he was unwilling to give that connection just to see where things ended up. He sees her as a little sister and is fiercely protective of her. Definitely more so than any other woman in his life which is why he understands why people get the wrong idea. He has long since given up on pleading his case because it just comes across as him being in denial.

When she and Callen started hanging out every night, Eric counted himself amongst the only person who knows them both that was privy to the information. He could see the excitement in her eyes when she would talk about how close they were getting. Unfortunately, he was also on hand to see the disappontment when she couldn't understand why Callen wouldn't make the next move. After over a week of seeing him every night, she said it was obvious he wanted to be with her. But something always stopped him from taking things to the next level and she had no idea what it was.

By the third week, she had begun to wonder if maybe she was the problem. That was when Eric started to get frustrated with Callen. He spent one too many nights on the phone with her after he had left trying to convince her there was nothing wrong with her. It was Callen. It's who he is. He doesn't get close to anyone. Never really has. Nothing Eric said seemed to really stick though. Nell was quickly convincing herself she needed to be something different in order for him to want her.

By the fourth week, Eric was convinced Callen was just stringing her along. It was bordering on ridiculous in his mind. Here was a beautiful, intelligent woman constantly questioning herself. It took everything he had to not confront Callen himself, but he had promised Nell he would keep quiet. She swore that if nothing changed after another week, she would finally just lay everything on the line and ask for some sort of commitment from Callen.

Then she got the call. Everything happened so quickly after that. She called him at six thirty in the morning catching him as he was heading out the door. Crying uncontrollably. He rushed over to her apartment without even having a clear picture of what was wrong. Sitting alongside her on the couch, he listened as she explained everything. His own mind was spinning, so he knew hers had to be bordering on shutdown. After holding her for the next hour while she cried, they formulated a plan. Or rather, Nell formulated a plan. The only other person who needed to know was Hetty. She made him promise not to tell anyone else what was happening. No one. Especially not Callen. Nell wanted to get her brain wrapped around the information and attempt to come to some sort of peace with the news before bringing him, or the others, into the fold.

She left within an hour of formulating the plan. Ever the planner, Nell packed enough for several days; just in case she needed more time. She told Eric she would have her phone turned off until she came home. Use cash only. Stay inside unless she absolutely needed to go out. Nell knew the perfect location. She also knew exactly what was necessary to stay hidden. She had little doubt the team could find her if they tried, but she counted on them blaming Hetty for her impromptu vacation. And Hetty was more than happy to take the blame in order to give Nell time to process everything.

Eric was the sticking point for her. Nell knew she would have to be able to talk to him; she couldn't lose that lifeline. He was like a brother to her. The one she called when things were amazing. The one she went to for advice and to cry with when things went wrong. She quickly came to realize he was like a grounding wire for her. Whenever her mind went into overdrive, Eric could talk her through it.

They never fought. At least not until this whole Callen thing. And even in regards to him, it wasn't a fight. It was more a refusal on her part to listen to reason. She knew he was getting more and more frustrated. She knew he was right and she wasn't the problem. It was Callen, but she couldn't bring herself to admit he was right. That would mean the past month was built on sand. A foundation that had no prayer of ever holding. Nell had become entirely too attached to Callen for the whole thing to fall apart before it ever really started.

Eric knew how much she was counting on him to mend fences with Callen. To find a way to be ok with the pace of this dance Callen and Nell were doing. He honestly isn't sure how he is going to get Callen to listen to anything he has to say. At least not unless he agrees to give the senior agent what he wants. Nell. And there was no way that is ever going to be an option; he would protect her at all costs. Even if it meant another showdown with Callen. Not that he is looking forward to the possibility, but if push came to shove. The thought makes him cringe. He doubts Callen would ever actually hit him, but Eric is pretty sure the man is getting desperate. Eric has to admit if the roles were reversed and he wasn't able to have any contact with her, it would make him crazy. Much like the man who confronted him this morning.

"Damn," Eric mutters under his breath. How the hell is she always right. Even when she isn't here to see how things played out, she's right. Whether Eric wants to admit it or not, he and Callen are in the same boat. Intrinsically, they are tied together. He needs to find a way to push past his frustration with the man; for Nell's sake. She is going to need both of them through this. Whether Eric likes it or not.

Looking at the clock on his wall, he sees it is inching towards noon. Eric picks up his phone and dials Callen's number. Hearing the man pick up, he immediately comes to two conclusions. The case is still be in the beginning stages of investigation and Callen is be distracted. Distracted enough, Callen actually makes the mistake that Eric is calling to give him information about the case. Even though Callen knows Eric is not the tech on the case. "Uhm, Callen. I need to meet with you. When you have some time." Nodding his head, Eric feels the nervousness creeping in as he agrees to meet Callen at a local cafe in twenty minutes.

Knowing they aren't getting very far on the case, Callen lets Sam know he has an errand to run. "An errand huh? Where exactly is this errand, G?" The large man is all too aware Callen is distracted. Hell, for all he knows maybe this errand will get his head screwed back on straight. "This have something to do with Nell?" Still getting no answer, Sam chuckles as he shakes his head.

He is aware enough of his partner's tendencies to guess this whole thing with Nell isn't just everyday concern for a co-worker. Sam knows they have been getting closer. Callen is good, but Sam has caught the way he looks at her when it appears no one is paying attention. Even if he isn't ready to talk about it with him, Sam knows it's just a matter of time. He decides to offer up some unsolicited advice in the hopes it will provide the push Callen so obviously needs. "Someday you have to let someone in, G. You can't stay closed off forever." Locking eyes with his partner, "You risk losing too many good moments by keeping people at arm's length."

Walking away, Callen smiles as he makes his way to his car. The man knows something. He isn't oblivious enough to think Sam hasn't noticed anything. He just wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. Callen knows how much Sam worries about him. Worries that he will never take a chance. A chance to have a family of his own. A chance to let someone love him; really love him. A chance for him to love someone back. And Callen is sure he has found that with Nell. He just hopes he hasn't wasted too much time.

This meet-up with Eric is the first step. Callen has no idea what is happening with Nell, but it occurs to him it must be fairly significant for Eric to stand up to him. Never before has Eric ever stood his ground against one of them, let alone go off on any of them like that. Sure, he has seen the man angry before; however, it's never been directed at him. Typically, Eric's anger is towards a piece of electronic equipment. Callen briefly wonders if Eric somehow knows he has been meeting up with Nell.

The thought lingers in the back of his head as he spots Eric sitting at a small table outside the cafe. Approaching him, Callen hopes they can actually get somewhere with the conversation. Obviously, Callen lost his temper earlier and that didn't go well at all. The tech proved his loyalty to Nell once and Callen doubts that will change for this conversation. Callen knows he has to find her though and telling Eric the real reason isn't exactly an option, so .

"Eric." Callen greets him with a nod of his head before taking the seat across from him. Eric returns the nod without saying a word. The two sit in awkward silence for the next few minutes. Callen stares at Eric waiting for some idea of why he called him here. When Eric starts shifting uncomfortably in his seat more times than can be counted, Callen decides to start, "Look, Eric. I'm sorry I lost my temper this morning. I never should have got in your face like that. I should have found some other way to get the information. One that wouldn't have put you in the hot seat."

In yet another rare move, Eric stays silent choosing to simply watch Callen. He waits for him to continue, praying to whatever god is hanging around right then what he is hearing is being misinterpreted in some way. That maybe he is just missing the point Callen is trying to make. Seeing the look on Eric's face, Callen tries to clarify. "It's just really important that I get in touch with Nell. I know it wasn't fair to ask you to track her, but" Callen leans forward hoping to emphasize his point sufficiently, "I really need to talk to her, Eric."

Trying to keep his rapidly increasing levels of irritation at bay, Eric pushes for his own clarification. "_You _need to talk to her. Like about work. Because, really what else would you two have to talk about other than work, right?" Eric locks eyes with Callen before continuing, "Except Nell is taking some vacation time, which means she obviously doesn't not want to talk about work."

Trying to figure out where exactly the underlying hostility is coming from, Callen sits up in his chair as he studies the man in front of him. It is quickly becoming another battle of wills and Callen knows he need to diffuse the situation. "It's not about work, Eric. It's a personal matter. Something that I need to let Nell know." Leaning forward allowing his arms to come to rest on the table in front of him, Callen speaks again. "Can you help me, please?"

Eric shakes his head before speaking, "No, Callen. I can't help you." Callen sits back in his chair trying to mask his reaction, but Eric is well aware that answer isn't going to impress him. "Look, I already told you. If she wants to talk to you, then she will call you." Eric takes a breath, knowing this conversation is not going much better than the one this morning. Thinking back over the conversation with Nell, Eric knows he has to find a way to get on the same page as Callen. "I get you have things to say to her."

Eric knows the olive branch he just offered was more like a twig. A really small twig. But baby steps are better than no steps, right? Hoping to ease Callen's mind a bit more, Eric adds another twig to the pile doubting it will be enough to keep him at bay. "Look, Callen. Nell is safe. She wants you to know that." Realizing how that sounds and knowing Callen will key in on it immediately, Eric adds more hoping to cover his misstep. "She wants everyone to know she is safe."

Callen leans forward once again as everything becomes perfectly clear. "You know." He locks eyes with the tech, "Don't you?" Hoping to keep his reaction neutral, Eric simply shrugs in response. Callen chuckles slightly to himself, "That's what this is all about. You refusing to help me find her. You standing up to me this morning." Callen leans back in his chair shaking his head again, "You're jealous because Nell and I have been spending so much time together. Jealous because she isn't with you."

Eric stares at the man across from him and he really wonders if Nell has completely lost her mind. He immediately feels his blood boiling and decides the conversation is officially over. This whole idea of them getting on the same page is not happening. At least not right now. Getting up from his chair, Eric doesn't even bother to address what Callen said. He reaches in his pocket and leaves a couple dollar bills on the table for the waitress and walks away from Callen.

Eric doesn't even make it off the outdoor patio before he feels Callen's hand on his arm. Without any regard to where his actions may land him, Eric simultaneously uses one hand to shove Callen's off its perch while his other hand makes contact with Callen's chest shoving him. Not having even remotely anticipated a physical response from Eric, Callen's body is momentarily catapulted into a nearby table knocking over a chair on impact.

"I said it once, Callen and I won't say it again." Eric manages to keep his tone even and completely clear of any emotion as he speaks to the stunned man, "Everything isn't always about you. Other people have battles too. Until you can find a way to make this about Nell and not yourself, don't even bother talking to me. You've already spent enough time being selfish, Callen."

**Author's Note 2 – I wanted to give a little insight into the way I am writing Eric. While the portrayal of him could be perceived as completely out of character, I firmly believe that if push actually did come to shove, Eric would be every bit as protective in regards to Nell as he is showing in this story. Please feel free to offer any opinions on the matter and let me know what you think of this version of our favorite techie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – Disclaimed**

** I wanted to address a couple of the comments left for this story. My attempt at showing you the inside workings of my brain while I am writing it, if you will. I am in no way discouraging your opinions and I love having your insight. I have to say that one of the comments did make me wonder if I am making too much of a leap in characterization, so here is my theory!**

** I think that every person, regardless of demeanor, will come out of their shell when they are faced with protecting someone they care about. I see Eric as no different. I will agree with the point that, on the show, he is portrayed as being hopelessly in love with Nell. I did, albeit briefly, throw in the attraction he feels/felt for Nell. I simply chose to have him move past his initial attraction. The show hasn't really made any strides on pairing the two or even exploring the possibility of a pairing (outside of Eric's devotion). So, in that manner, I have indeed chosen to add dimensions the show has not.**

** I also wanted to give insight in my writing of Callen. My intention is not to portray him as an incompentent agent or lacking in life experience. I see Callen as a man who is highly competent on some fronts and not so competent on others. The character of Callen is definitely one who has amazing insight in most arenas; however, emotions are not one of those arenas. He is almost emotionally awkward. Much in the way a person can be socially awkward and not have the ability to read cues correctly. My interpretation of Callen is he has never really had any kind of basis to learn the cues of how to love another person. The couple of experiences the show has brought in had him losing in the end; unable to trust his instincts. My idea with this exploration of Callen is to show how he may struggle when faced with dealing with his emotions on a romantic level. By him jumping to the obvious (jealousy on Eric's part), he is showing his lack of competence when it comes to emotional experiences in this arena. **

** As I said before, please continue offering your insights! They are completely welcome and also give me points to ponder, which I enjoy greatly. I appreciate each and every one of them! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Looking at her team, Hetty is beginning to think she is going to have to just send them all on vacation for the rest of the week. Nell and Eric are missing from ops. Callen is completely unfocused. Sam is spending more time trying to read his partner than he is investigating the case. The only ones who are remotely on task are Kensi and Deeks. Which is just all kinds of strange. Deeks hasn't made one crack since the ops center showdown. It's a good thing this case is turning out to be nothing significant. In fact, it may well be time to turn it over to the LAPD. The only connection to NCIS was eliminated by the evidence half an hour earlier.

She knew Callen was distracted before he left ops this morning, but now he is just pissed. Obviously something else happened, but she isn't privy to the details. At least not yet. Those will come later, of that she is sure. Rising to her feet, Hetty makes her way over the makeshift bullpen. "Mr. Deeks, please forward all the case information to the LAPD. This is no longer our jurisdiction." She watches as he leaves to gather the necessary files. "Ms. Blye, please accompany your partner to the precinct and then the two of you are free for the rest of the day. I will see you both in the morning."

Momentarily confused by the turn of events, Kensi thinks better of asking what is going on. The tension exuding from her team leader is enough to convince her an afternoon off can only have positive results. Turning on her heels, she goes in search of her partner hoping they can grab some lunch.

Turning towards the former SEAL, Hetty gives him permission to take the rest of the day off as well. After accepting his thanks, Hetty turns towards the man she has long thought of as a son. "Mr. Callen. I won't pretend to have all the answers this time around. All I can tell you is when tensions are this high and the results are what appear to be completely out of character reactions, maybe the mistake is in the assumption." Seeing the man lock eyes with her, she finishes her unsolicited advice. "Sometimes we have to go back to the drawing board, erase everything we think we know and start at the beginning. Perhaps that is something you can try, Mr. Callen. It is likely to more effective than your current course."

Callen watches as Hetty returns to her office and shakes his head at her insight. It seems the only logical explanation is she some sort of chip implanted in their brains. How the hell else is it possible for her to be able to know what is happening? He is well aware she has heard about the details of this morning in the ops center, but he hasn't told anyone about the conversation with Eric. And god knows there were plenty of assumptions thrown out during that talk. Or lack of conversation is more like it.

Having already heard Hetty give the rest of his team the remainder of the day off, Callen makes his way to his car. Arriving at his destination, Callen parks his car and finds a quiet spot along the beach hoping the sounds of the crashing waves will allow him to clear his head. Pulling out his phone, Callen dials Nell's number only to have it go to voicemail once again. He puts the device back into his pockets before stretching his legs out along the sand.

Callen briefly wonders if any of this is going to make sense any time soon. He opts to take Hetty's advice and go back to the beginning. The moments of flirtation. The moments he and Nell talked until late in the night. The times they took in the sights of the town like a couple of tourists. He thinks about when she would talk about Eric. The funny stories. The way he has been there for her since almost the beginning. The deepness of a friendship that would never go beyond those lines.

He knows she isn't romantically interested in Eric. But Callen is certain Eric has feelings for the young analyst. The way he watches her. The times he has embarrassed himself with an off-handed remark or an assumption that was wrong. Picking up a stick and tossing it towards the shoreline, Callen is beginning to think he has lost his mind. There really isn't any other way to interpret Eric's behavior. Is there?

Then again, he really doesn't know Eric all that well. Hell, it's entirely possible the man is already in a relationship. It really isn't something they ever talk about. Come to think of it, the two never talk outside of OSP or things related to work. Sure, they all get together from time-to-time. A de-briefing in a pub somewhere or team bonding, but those are all about surface stuff. Laughing at the antics of one another. Callen briefly considers calling Eric, but quickly decides it is unlikely to clear up any of the confusion.

Having just hung up with Nell, Eric takes a deep breath before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. The conversation did not go at all the way he had anticipated and no amount of convincing changed her mind. He shouldn't have expected anything less, but he feels really bad for adding to her already overflowing plate. The only job he had was to make things easier for her over a couple days. That didn't even last twenty-four hours.

Eric arrives back at Nell's apartment with several armfuls of groceries. He set the sacks on the counter and puts away the requested items. Looking at the clock on the wall, he notes the time before starting the necessary preparations. It is a bad idea. He knows it and he suspects on some level Nell knows it as well, but the final decision is obviously hers. And decide she has.

Pulling out the list she sent him, Eric makes sure everything is ready. Assuring himself all is good to go, he pulls up the newest list of movies on her cable. After perusing them for a short time, he finds several that will work as a distraction when needed. He sets the remote aside before moving to the guest bedroom and putting away the items purchased earlier. As he puts the last set of new sheets in the dresser, Eric hears the locking mechanism disengage as the deadbolt of the front door opens. Taking a deep breath, Eric goes into the living room to greet his friend.

"Hey Nell." Eric says as he leans over to give her a hug before taking the duffel bag she has slung over her shoulder. Setting it in her room, he comes back into the front of the apartment. "You really didn't have to come home yet." Eric receives the exact look he had expected from the woman. Holding his hands up in the air on either side of his head, "I really did try. In my defense, Callen was making this whole thing about himself. And he was jumping to conclusions that weren't even close to being right."

Nell gives him another look and crosses her arm along her chest before speaking, "Well, he doesn't exactly have much information to go on, now does he Eric? What else did you expect?"

Looking down at his hands for a moment, Eric speaks tentatively. "As far as lack of information, that wasn't my call. Just to be fair on that point. As far as expectations..." He pauses a minute before making eye contact with her, "well you already know my thoughts on that one."

Nell smiles at her friend. She knows this is hard for him. She is well aware of Eric's interpretation of the relationship, or whatever it is, she has with Callen. They have been over it. A lot. But Nell knows more about Callen than Eric does and she knows it is more about him not knowing how to let his emotions come to the surface. "Yes, Eric. I know how you feel about Callen and me. And you are right. It isn't your fault he doesn't have all the information."

Pulling out her phone, she sends a text to the man in question. She knows it wasn't fair to leave him completely in the dark. It seemed like a good idea yesterday. It really did. And she just needed long enough to come to terms with what was happening. Figure out the next step. Know where she stood before she needed to explain it to anyone else. Especially Callen. Admittedly, she still has no idea what she is going to say to him.

Knowing it won't take long before Callen arrives, Nell goes to her room and starts unpacking. Eric moves into the kitchen to get a couple of snack items in containers so Nell won't have to worry about anything later. He is almost finished with the task when he hears the knocking on the door. Knowing Nell will let him in, Eric puts the last of the items in the fridge.

He walks around the corner in time to see Callen releasing Nell from an embrace. "Where have you been? Are you ok?" Callen's line of questions aimed at the small woman are interrupted when he sees Eric coming from around the corner. Eric watches as Callen shifts his gaze from the tech to the woman in front of them. Callen straightens his frame and pulls his lips together forming a tight line. "Eric." His name is said with a combination of surprise and perhaps a bit of comtempt.

The tech simply nods his head in Callen's direction. Turning his attention to Nell, he lets her know he is going to step out while she talks to Callen and he will talk to her later. As he walks past the two, Eric feels her hand on his arm. "No, Eric. It's fine. Stay." No, he thinks to himself. This is a bad idea. He shakes his head and goes to speak before his voice is interrupted by hers. "Please." And there is the look. The one she knows will get him everytime.

Placing his hand across her cheek and offering her a soft smile, Eric acquieces and moves to sit in the small dining room off the kitchen. He grabs his laptop on the way hoping he can distract himself in some way. The thought of listening in on this conversation is not his idea of a good time. At all.

Nell turns back to Callen and asks if he wants anything to drink. "No, Nell. I don't want anything to drink." Hearing his frustration breaking through, Callen a deep intake of air before continuing. "Thank you. I really just want to know what is going on." Taking her hand, Callen leads them over to the couch and sits down before motioning for her to do the same. "Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He stops with those two questions, even though there are so many more running through his head.

Nell reaches out and takes his hand once again as she begins to speak. "I'm sorry you were worried, Callen. That wasn't my intent. We didn't have any plans for last night, so I figured you wouldn't even miss me until tonight sometime. I figured everyone would think Hetty sent me on an unscheduled vacation. And heaven knows she frowns on contacting people from work while on those excursions. I was planning on being home by tomorrow morning. "

Seeing the look on his face, Nell knows the reason is lame. She can see Callen knows it is bullshit as well. She takes a breath before just laying out the truth. "I just had something unexpected come up and I needed a couple of days to figure it out." She smiles before releasing his hand and re-positioning herself against the corner of the couch.

"What came up?" Callen really is curious at this point because it is pretty obvious Eric is privy to whatever is going on. Notwithstanding the closeness they share, Callen is confident he and Nell have grown close as well which is making it harder for him to understand why she would confide in Eric and not him.

And there it is. The question she isn't ready to answer. She knew he would ask. Hell, she can't blame him for asking. But she isn't ready to go there. Not yet. She is still wrapping her own head around it and she isn't ready to bring him in the fold. Not right now.

She puts on a smile hoping to lessen the blow of her next words. "I can't tell you yet." Watching him school his reaction, she silently wishes it were the next day. She would have been ready by then. Ready to answer any questions Callen would have.

"Can't or won't, Nell." Callen gauges his tone carefully and prepares himself for the answer he isn't sure he wants to hear.

Already having prepared herself for the fact this conversation is going to cause more harm than she intends, she trudges forward. "Won't."

Once the word is out of her mouth, Callen rises to his feet. He walks around the coffee table and struggles to understand what is happening. "I don't understand, Nell. Why won't you talk to me? Better yet, why did you call me over here if you had no intention of telling me why you left?"

Sitting up a little straighter on the couch, Nell tries to clarify. "I wanted you to know I was safe. I promise you, Callen. I will talk to you. Just not today. Not now."

"But you can talk to him." Callen points in Eric's direction for emphasis. He knows the words aren't going to go over well, but his mouth hasn't exactly caught up with his brain. And frankly speaking, he is hurt.

She gives a small smile before answering, "Yes, Callen. And I have. He was the first person I called." She gets up from the couch and moves to a position across from Callen hoping to somehow make him understand. "It wasn't anything personal. Eric is just...," she attempts to find the correct descriptor. "Eric." She knows he isn't going to understand what she means, so she doesn't elaborate. "I want to tell you. I really do. And I will, but I need time. Time to get everything figured out first."

Callen feels the emotions going in too many directions. This is exactly why he shut this part of himself down. It never works. Never goes well. There are too many variables he can't control when it comes to matters of the heart. Too much potential for damage. And everyone knows G. Callen is already damaged enough.

Locking eyes with the young woman in front of him, he hopes she will understand where he is coming from and read between the lines. "I don't know how to do this, Nell."

Seeing the look of confusion pass across her features, he knows she isn't catching the underlying message. "This, Nell." He moves his hand between the two of them in a back and forth motion. "I do guns. I do bad guys. Give me a background and I can be just about anyone in minutes." He takes a breath before continuing, "I don't know anything about this. I don't know how to be this guy. What am I supposed to do here?"

She sees his frustration building and speaks in an effort to calm him, "You're supposed to wait, Callen. Give me the time I need to get this figured out. Know everything will work out. Be there for me when I am ready to tell you. I just need some time." She knows he has been hurt before and she knows this isn't helping, but she just needs more time.

"I don't know how to do that, Nell. That's not who I am. You're fighting some battle that I don't even know anything about and you won't give me any information to go on." Callen shakes his head as if trying to find the right words. "Maybe your instincts were right when you called Eric and not me. It's probably better for everyone if Eric is the one here for you."

With those words, Callen moves out the front door before Nell has the chance to respond. Having seen and heard the exchange, Eric moves to follow Callen into the hallway. Placing a hand on her shoulder as he passes, he speaks quietly. "Let me try, Nell." As much as he hates seeing how much Callen has made her doubt herself over the last couple weeks, Eric knows Nell needs him.

Walking towards him as he moves away from Nell's apartment, Eric calls out in an effort to stop to him. "Callen, wait."

Continuing to walk down the hallway, Callen shakes his head at the intrusion. "Why, Eric?"

"You aren't being fair, Callen. That's why." Eric's words have the desired effect as he sees Callen stop walking and turn around.

"Fair?" Callen lets out a frustrated chuckle as he shakes his head. "I'm not being fair. What about her?"

Eric isn't interested in arguing with Callen and just gets straight to the point. "She needs you. I may not understand or agree with that sentiment, but I'm telling you. She needs you right now, Callen."

A look of disbelief falls over Callen's face as he speaks, "Well isn't that interesting coming from the only man in the equation that she has shared everything with up to this point. Hell, anything with." He lets out a laugh hoping to cover the hurt he is feeling in that moment. "You're wrong, Eric. She has made it abundantly clear who she needs. And it isn't me."

Callen turns and walks out the door towards his car leaving Eric standing in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes – Not mine...unfortunately.**

** I am very happy to see all the reviews for this story! I am enjoying reading your ideas and the way you are perceiving the storyline. It's been very helpful in giving me insight as to how others view the characters we all enjoy. While I have the map laid out for this story, I have come to learn everything in writing is fluid. What I think will happen when I start a story may well turn out to be only a small part of the overall work once it is complete. **

** This chapter is definitely smaller than those before it, but it happened to be a natural break in the story. I didn't want to mix too much present to past and then back to the present, but wanted to give Callen's thoughts during the exchange with Nell. So, you guys get a mini-chapter of sorts. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Callen finds himself standing in the middle of the gun range at OSP finally having gotten himself under some semblance of control. It took entirely too many clips and he momentarily tries to tally up what he is sure will be deducted from his next pay. He has long since ceased replaying the events of the evening through his mind. Which is probably why he is calmer than he was when he arrived at his second home.

Hell, who is he kidding. It probably qualifies as his first home. More so than the one that holds what few belongings he owns. He spends more at this place than anywhere else. At least he had until Nell. He had landed on her doorstep after a particularly grueling case. His intent was to make sure she was alright. Give her a chance to talk if she needed. It really did start out as simply a team leader checking up on those under his command. Make sure the team was intact and functional.

She invited him in and talk they did. Though only the first few minutes were anything to do with the case. The quickness at which he found himself relaxed while sitting in her apartment that night became a feeling he wanted to repeat over and over again. One night turned into two when he showed up a couple of days later with food from her favorite restaurant. Callen had told her that first night that he knew the name of her favorite take-out restaurant and she hadn't believed him. So he proved it. The look of surprise was quickly replaced with a smile as she invited him in once again.

Before he knew it, they had fallen into a pattern. Always her place. One night he would bring food and another she would cook. She even got him to cook on some nights. And he found he enjoyed it immensely, though he is pretty sure it was the company more than the activity.

He has no idea what the hell happened over the last week. What had changed. He sensed she was more distant. She would just disappear into her mind for minutes at a time, but she was always quick to cover with something innoculous. She was tired or a case had just weighed heavy on her mind. Always a reason. He knew the reasons weren't true. That's when he realized he needed to be upfront with her. Tell her how he felt. He was afraid his unwillingness to put a label on this dance they were engaged in was the reason she seemed to be pulling away from him.

Now he is even more confused than ever. Callen knows his pitfalls better than most. He is well aware of his tendency to push away anyone who gets close. He doesn't know how to put himself out there. Be vulnerable. Everything he knows screams for the opposite. Now he has to interpret a language he can't speak.

When he got the text from Nell asking him to come over to her apartment, he was relieved. A weight lifted off his chest that was heavier than he had realized. When she answered the door all he could think to do was pull her into his arms. Find out where she had gone. Which is exactly what happened, then he saw Eric. The anger immediately returned. When he heard Eric tell Nell he was going to step out for them to talk, he tried to let go of all the thoughts running through his head. But then Nell told him to stay. Pleaded with him not to go. It wasn't just with words. Her eyes pleaded with him as well. Just one look and Eric knew how important is was to her that he not leave them alone.

Watching Eric's hand find its way along her cheek almost made Callen turn and walk out the door, but then her voice broke through before his legs could receive the command. Why the hell is she making this so formal? She quit asking him if wanted something to drink after the third or fourth day, they both knew he would get whatever he needed. Make himself at home, she had said.

After he pulled her over to the couch, he thought he would finally get answers. Except he was wrong. Because she couldn't talk to him. Correction, wouldn't. The option was there, but she had set it aside. All rational thought left his brain. He knew he was just lashing out in frustration, but he had to confirm the suspicions that were whirling around in his head that she had talked to Eric about what was happening.

When he heard the confirmation, he felt like everything was slipping away. She was falling away. Into the arms of another man who, for all intents and purposes, seemed like a much better fit for her. Even though he knew on a rational level, Nell didn't have romantic feelings for Eric. In that moment, all he saw was her running to him. And he had to find a way to stop her. Had to ask for help. Find out how to keep her from turning to Eric instead of him.

He felt the frustration rise again when she asked him to wait. Give her time. Callen knew the man she was describing wasn't him. Never in his life had he just waited while someone he cared about was hurting. It wasn't in his genetic make-up. He was the guy on the front lines running point. Except she had given that job to Eric.

The look on her face as the words he had spoke sank in almost made him re-think his decision to leave. Almost. But in the end, he was just too hurt to face anything else right then. He had let her into his heart and this was the end result. She chose Eric. He was her confidante. The first one she called when faced with a problem.

When he heard Eric call his name, his instincts prompted him to just keep moving. She made her choice. It didn't matter what words were said. Her actions had spoken loud and clear. Then Eric accused him of being unfair. The only thought that went through Callen's mind was how someone so damn smart could get things so wrong.

Then Eric added that Nell needed him. Needed Callen with her. That was probably the most absurd thing he had heard. He momentarily questioned how Eric could be this. Maybe if Callen just said it straight out Eric would finally get it. He didn't stick around long enough to find out if he had. Callen knew it would've hurt all that much more if he had stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes – Obviously not mine...**

** This story is writing itself rather quickly! Thank you for all the reviews. Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited this story and/or followed it. I appreciate all the encouragement; it really does help to know people are at least giving it a shot! This chapter is also a bit smaller, but it fit with the natural break as well. **

** I will say the reactions of those giving reviews have been pretty varied, which I suppose is to be expected. I have found it interesting to see how some are placing the fault with Nell and some with Callen. Personally, I think the reactions of the characters are not unexpected. Callen is reacting out of anger and hurt because Nell won't open up to him. Nell is reacting as someone who tends to be very organized and logical; which is why I am writing her as needing that time to figure everything out before she brings others in the mix. Eric, being the best friend and confidante, is that one person Nell knows she can talk to and he won't push her one way or the other. **

** All the above is just one of the many reasons why it is so important to hear your ideas and thoughts as readers. I do know the job is made more difficult since none of you have confirmation as to what is happening with Nell, but I encourage you all to keep giving feedback!**

**I hope you enjoy this mini-chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Eric comes back into Nell's apartment and watches as she pretends to not be as upset as she clearly is. Walking up and taking her in his arms, "Come here." He rubs his hands over her hair as she lets herself feel the emotions. "Shh. It's alright. Everything will work out. You'll see." He knew tonight had been a bad idea. Knew he should have found some way to change her mind.

This is the last thing she needs right now. With everything else going on, she needs to be stress-free. She needs to be able to relax. All this extra emotion is just making an already difficult decision even more difficult. And honestly, he didn't think this situation could get any harder. When he is confident her tears have subsided, Eric pulls her away from his chest. "Let me fix you something to eat."

She shakes her head, "I don't want anything." Nell had known tonight was going to be hard. She had prayed Callen would just accept her lame excuse. At least for the moment. Just be happy she was home and safe. Let that be enough. She had convinced herself that just seeing her would be enough for him. "You were right, Eric. I just made things worse. He's never going to forgive me."

Leaning down in an attempt to lock eyes with the woman in front of him, he speaks softly, "That's not true." Having had no luck in getting her to pick her face up to match his, "Hey, look at me." He waits for her to respond before continuing, "He will forgive you. It's just gonna take a little time, that's all. We are talking about Callen here. The lone wolf himself."

He gets the desired response when she laughs softly at his remark, "C'mon. Let's eat something." He pulls her into the kitchen with him and gets a few items from the fridge. After making a couple sandwiches, they sit in silence in the dining room. It breaks his heart to see her like this. So unlike herself. She has so many things going through her head he can practically see the wheels turning.

Seeing she has barely touched her food, "You really need to eat something. Even if it's just half the sandwich, Nell." He catches sight of the tears threatening to spill over again and watches as she gets up. As she disappears down the hallway towards her bedroom, he sighs heavily knowing he can't do anything else to get her through this. The man she really needs. The one she really wants to walk this path with walked out the door.

He turns on a movie for them to watch hoping that it will be enough to distract her for a short time. After putting together a small tray of snacks, Eric sits down on the couch to wait. He is fairly confident if she gets interested in the movie, then she will at least get a little more food in her system. After several minutes pass Eric hears the door to her room open and she appears in the living room wearing loose sweats and an oversized shirt.

He knows the clothes likely belong to Callen, but doesn't say anything about the fact. "Feel any better?" Her offers her a blanket as she moves sit on the edge of the couch. She shrugs her shoulder in response and pushes her body againt the couch as she covers up. "Thought a movie might be a good distraction."

She offers another shrug in response as the beginning credits start. He sits back and hopes she will focus on the movie; at least a little. After about fifteen minutes, Eric gives up and pauses the frame. Nell looks over at him, "Sorry, Eric. I know you are just trying to get my mind off everything. I guess I suck at being distracted tonight."

He offers her a sad smile as he reaches out to pull her close to his chest. "It's fine, Nell. No apologies needed." After letting her rest for a few minutes in his arms, he shifts so he can see her face. "I can try talking to him again. If you want." One look from her has Eric covering his tracks slightly. "I know it hasn't exactly gone well up to this point, but..."

Her voice interrupts his, "Thanks, Eric. But I think he just needs time. I understand why he is mad. I really do. I'm not sure anything you say is going to get through to him anyway." She sighs as she pushes her small frame against the couch and pulls her feet just to her side. "I knew he was going to ask. And I also knew my answer was going to hurt him." She turns her face to focus on an unknown object across the room. "I just need a little more time. Then I can talk to him."

Eric reaches out to pat her foot. "You don't have to justify anything to me Nell. I am behind you one hundred percent." He smiles at her, "Always." He really does wish she would have just stayed away until she had originally planned. Give herself the time she needs to be ready to talk about everything. Standing up, he goes over to his bag and pulls out something he knows will cheer her up.

She watches him curiously as he retrieves the items from his bag and laughs as he turns around holding the possessions in his hands. "Oh, you're on! Hand it over." Giving her the handheld game system, Eric reclaims his seat on the couch beside as they sync the devices. The distraction works. It only takes a few rounds before she is acting more like herself than she has for the last week.

They play for a good hour before Nell decides to call it a night. She sets the device on the coffee table by the now empty tray of food Eric had made earlier. "You staying?" Nell already knows Eric was planning on bringing some things with him, but she want to confirm her assumption that he was indeed spending the night.

Grabbing the tray on his way to the kitchen, Eric waits to answer until he comes back around the corner. "I was planning on it. Figured I could just crash in the extra bedroom." He smiles as she walks behind the couch towards her room. It was good to see her a little more relaxed. At least for now. "Goodnight Nell."

She waves her hand in response to her friend before disappearing through the door. Eric goes into the spare room and prepares himself for bed. He hopes, for his sake, that sleep comes easy because he has a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a rough day. He shutters to think about how his interactions with Callen are going to go. Maybe the bad guys will just take tomorrow off, he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes.

Nell gets in bed, but knows sleep will not come. She knows she needs to rest, especially considering the circumstances, but her mind is in over-drive. There are so many things to consider. So many directions everything could go. Tomorrow she thinks to herself. Tommorow she will figure it all out. And then she can talk to Callen. Try to get him to understand. She just hopes it isn't too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes – Still not mine...will never be mine.**

** Here we go again! This one is a bit longer which makes me happy! Please enjoy! Once again, I am enjoying the perspectives of the readers and would like to encourage all of you to add comments. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX **

Nell wakes up the next morning to the smell of bacon and is momentarily confused. It only takes a second before she remembers Eric had spent the night. She should have expected he would make sure she ate before he left for work. Coming out of her bedroom, Nell doesn't even attempt to stifle the laugh that falls easily out of her mouth at the sight of her friend.

"Really, Eric!? How many times have I told you my aprons don't look good on you?" She watches as he turns around and gives her a huge grin.

"Probably as many times as you have told me you were going to break down and buy me an apron so I won't grab yours!" He sticks his tongue out at Nell before turning his attention back to the food cooking in front of him. "And no, I'm not interested in the customary you-know-I-don't-eat-much-for-breakfast speech."

He hears her laugh again and is happy to see her mind seems to have cleared overnight. He knows today is going to be tricky. Callen is likely still pissed, or whatever it is, at him. The team can't afford to be off in any way; their job is dangerous enough without a distraction. And then there is Nell. She has a big decision to make.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take today off, Nell? I'm sure Hetty won't mind at all; especially in light of what is happening." He already knows what her answer is going to be, but he is sure as hell is going to try.

"No, Eric. It's fine." Nell's busy setting the table for breakfast and misses her friend mimicking the next set of words that come out of her mouth. "The team needs you more than me."

"I would argue that point, but I'm sure it won't do me any good." He turns and grabs the platter containing the eggs and bacon before joining her at the table. 

Nell gives him the look and he returns one of his own. "Eric, you know there isn't anything you can do today anyway." Seeing him starting to interrupt, she beats him to the punch. "Besides be there for me. Honestly, it will stress me out less if I know you are there for the team. Making sure they stay out of as much danger as possible."

Getting no response from him, Nell speaks up again. "Look, I know you want to be here for me Eric. But there really isn't anything you can do. It's just a matter of waiting and figuring out what I'm going to do. You can't help me with that." Reaching out and placing a hand on his arm, she smiles softly. "I promise I will call if I need you."

Eric nods his head and tries to hide the pout he is sure she can see, "You better." They eat the meal in silence as each of them contemplate just how much things are going to change after today. Even though Nell is the one facing the major life change, he can't help but wonder what effects will be felt by those around her. He quickly pushes the thoughts aside determined to keep the focus solely on her.

Looking at his watch, Eric gets up from the table and starts moving the dishes from the table to the sink. Turning on water, he hears Nell's voice interrupt the process. "I'll get them Eric. You better get going to work; get there early to make sure you have to time to get everything set."

Hearing the teasing remark, he laughs. "Yea, cause we all know the ops center can't get woke up nearly as smoothly without you there!" Shaking his head, he moves to the back of the house as he finishes his morning routine before re-appearing ready to walk out the door. "Call me as soon as you hear?"

Nell nods her head before ushering him out the door. Pushing the door shut, she leans her small frame against it before pushing off and going to the kitchen to clean up Eric's mess. It isn't long before she has run out of things to do and realizes just how long this day is going to end up being. Checking her watch, she sees the time is slowly creeping closer to nine and readies herself for the next step. Gathering her purse, keys, and phone, Nell heads out the door.

It only takes Eric about forty-five minutes longer to get the ops center up and running for the day. Now it's just a matter of waiting to see if a case comes in. He passes the bullpen on his way to get something to drink and mentally logs that none of the agents have made their way in as of yet. Looking at his watch, Eric knows it won't be long.

Kensi and Deeks come in bantering as usual within fifteen minutes while Sam follows quietly another five minutes after them. All of them have a seat at their desks and continue the friendly morning routine. The voices quiet when Hetty makes an appearance in their workspace. "I trust the afternoon off yesterday gave all of you a chance to catch up on whatever it is you have been neglecting in recent days?" None of them respond to what is clearly a rhetorical question. "It seems there are no pending cases which gives all of you the perfect opportunity to catch up on your reports." She looks around at their desks before adding, "Which have clearly been neglected." With that said, Hetty turns on her heels and makes her way back to her desk.

The team all look at one another with matching expressions. Slow days are a double-edged sword really. On one hand, it ensures they will live another day. On the other hand, it means no more excuses to avoid reports. One of the things about the job pretty everyone dislikes. Deeks is the first to speak, "Hey, where's Callen? How come he gets out of doing reports?"

Kensi looks over at Sam as well piggybacking her partner's sentiments without speaking a word. "Don't look at me. I have no idea where he is. Haven't talked to him since yesterday before we all left."

As if on cue, Hetty steps back into the bullpen area. "Mr. Callen has taken the day off." Pointing to each of their desks, she adds. "I'm sure he will be impressed by the amount of work you complete in his absence." She turns and leaves before any of them can say anything in response.

Nell arrives at the doctor's office and signs in on the slip of paper at the window before taking a seat in the waiting area. She attempts to distract herself with her phone while she waits for her name to be called. Today is the day. Confirmation of what she already knows in her heart to be true. The other tests had already been pretty conclusive. This is just the final step. The one test that can't be wrong.

It's been a long week of testing, waiting, and wondering. Nell almost wishes she had just done this step first. Then, she would have known for sure. The whole ordeal could have been shortened by several days. But, this is apparently the preferred order. And who is she is to argue with 'the experts.' This isn't exactly a road she has gone down before, so she deferred to those who have the inside knowledge. Hearing her name called, she stands up and takes a deep breath before disappearing down the hallway.

Coming out of the office, Nell tries to steady her emotions. She knew what was he was going to say, but it still is hitting her pretty hard. She briefly wishes she had someone with her. But this was how she wanted it; to be alone. She needs to know that whatever decision she makes will be her own; not influenced by anyone. She needs to give herself at least an hour or so to process the news before talking about it.

Walking out the door, she finds a nearby bench and sits down. She leans back against the hard formation and lets the heat of the sun permeate her skin. Everything has changed. There is no going back now. No wishing she didn't know. Wishing things were different. The idea of going through this journey scares the hell out of her and the one person she wants with her in this moment may not even be willing to hear her out.

It's official. Eric is going stir-crazy. There is literally nothing else left to do and it's only eleven in the morning. He moves out of the ops center and down the stairs hoping to find some sort of conversation. Walking into the bullpen area, he notices three of the team working diligently and eerily quietly on their reports. "Where's Callen?"

"Apparently he is skipping school today." Deeks does nothing to hide his disdain for the task he is currently working to complete. Eric looks over at Kensi only to receive a shrug of her shoulders before her eyes return to her own paperwork. Sam gives him much the same response.

Eric moves out of the bullpen and towards Hetty's desk intent on seeing if their all-knowing boss is willing to fill in the blanks. "Callen isn't coming in today?" He waits for her to look up before he speaks again, "Deeks told me."

"It appears Mr. Callen needed a day off. The form was on my desk when I came in this morning." She locks her gaze on the technical operator before continuing, "Do you have any idea what may have preceded this decision?"

Eric, trying to appear non-chalant, speaks carefully. "Well, there could be lots of reason." He tries to avoid registering the eyes of his boss boring through his head as he continues, "I guess maybe he just wanted a day to relax." And that is what happens when she makes him nervous. His brain shuts down and the most absurd things come out of his mouth. Knowing there is no way to recover and not wanting to divulge the events of last night, he turns and quickly goes up the stairs to ops.

After arriving in the safety of his domain, Eric pulls out his phone and dials Nell's number. He groans when her voicemail picks up. He knows she has to be done with her appointment by now. Hanging up, he looks around trying to figure out what else to do when his phone dings alerting him of an incoming text. Seeing Nell's name pop up, he swipes the screen and reads the message.

He quickly leaves the ops center and stops by Hetty's office. After a hushed conversation, he passes the team on his way out the door. Deeks catches sight of the tall man leaving the building and leans back in his chair, "Hey! How's that fair!? Callen skips. Eric leaves. It's not even lunchtime yet!" His whining is silenced when he looks over and sees the irritation across Sam's face. He mutters one last thing for good measure before going back to the stack of papers on his desk.

Pulling into the parking lot, Eric moves through the crowd of people and finds Nell sitting at a small table off by itself. "Hey, Eric." He can already tell she has been crying, but knows better than to draw attention to the fact.

Reaching up and giving her a quick hug before sitting down, "Hey. What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing I wasn't already expecting. The test came back positive." He takes a deep breath and listens intently as she explains a few more details from the appointment. The waitress arrives with two orders of food, "I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and ordered for you." Eric shakes his head; Nell already knows what he usually orders from the cafe. They talk about the appointment a little more in between the moments of silence.

Eric knows there is something Nell isn't telling him. He can tell by looking at her. "Nell." He waits for her to look at him and makes a mental note of her disinterest in actually doing so. "What else aren't you telling me?" Knowing her first response is going to be denial. "And don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

She takes a breath before breaking eye contact and looking at her plate. Watching as she pushes her remaining salad around the plate, Eric waits for her answer. "The procedure is scheduled for today. Four o'clock." He feels his back make contact with his chair as he takes in what she says. She looks up at him, "Can you be there?"

He watches as she tries not to cry again, "Of course I can." He takes a moment as he watches her nod in response to his answer. "What about Callen, Nell? Have you talked to him yet?" Nell looks away from him as she shakes her head. "Nell." There is the slightest bit of warning in his voice.

She reaches up and wipes her eyes before speaking, "He doesn't want to talk to me, Eric. I already texted him and told him I wanted to talk to him. He isn't responding." Saying the words to Eric makes it impossible for her to deny the reality and the tears return in full force. "I can't blame him for not wanting to hear me out." Seeing the look on his face, she quickly adds, "I can't make him listen to me, Eric."

Even with all the misgivings he has about Callen's intentions, he knows Nell has already fallen for the man. And he is pretty sure Callen has strong feelings for her as well. Now that Nell has confirmation, Eric knows he is going to have to salvage this mess and find a way to get Callen to listen. He starts with his best friend in the hopes that something he says will delay the appointment today. "You can always schedule the procedure for tomorrow or the next day. It doesn't have to happen today, Nell. You have a little bit of time. Think about it more. Give Callen some time to calm himself down. It hasn't been that long since you two talked."

Nell stands up before Eric can say another word. Moving over to where he is sitting, she leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to clear my head. I will talk to you this afternoon." She walks away before he can stop her and he knows it won't do him any good to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes – Not mine...**

** Once again, thank you for the comments and reviews. Here is another smaller chapter. I generally try to keep the chapters about the same, but this story seems to have a mind of its own when it comes to natural breaks. **

** As also comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

He knows it's a decision he will probably regret. On the big scale of things, this is huge. But it is a necessary step and he will just deal with the aftermath when it comes. And maybe pray that it won't actually come. Looking at the laptop screen, Eric hits the last button necessary to track Callen's phone. A move that will likely piss two of the people he is least interested in pissing off; Hetty and Callen.

While waiting for it to process, Eric decides to track Nell's phone as well. Just in case. Maybe the two of them finally talked or are currently talking. However, the distance between the two dots on his screen tells Eric they are clearly not talking. Not yet anyway. He hopes to change that sooner rather than later. Looking at his watch, Eric sees he only has a couple of hours left to convince Callen he needs to talk to Nell. Or at least listen to Nell. Talking is optional he supposes. At least at this point.

He had tried to find Callen through conventional means. Well, conventional for him. As in he pulled Callen's personnel file, pulled his address, and showed up on his doorstep. No luck. Probably a good thing, honestly. The odds of Callen reacting positively to his unexpected arrival are not high. At all. Then, Eric checked out all the places Callen was known to frequent. Nothing. Hell, he even checked Nell's house. Neither were there.

After getting frustrated with his lack of luck, Eric decided to track Callen's phone. He is well aware if the man doesn't want to be found, then he won't be found. But he also knows Hetty would have his head if he went completely off-the-grid. Which meant his phone was the only option left.

Using his laptop as the guide, Eric maneuvers through the side streets until he arrives at a small park nowhere near any of the previous places Eric had tried. As he moves closer to where the dot had shown Callen's phone to be, he is momentarily confused. Callen hadn't moved from this location for the forty-five minutes it took for Eric to arrive. Yet, upon inspection, he doesn't seem to be able to find him. As he is scanning the area, the sound of Callen's voice just about gives him a heart attack.

"You tracked my phone, didn't you?" Callen doesn't address the height to which the man in front of him jumped. Serves him right in Callen's opinion. What the hell gives him the right to track him. Not needing an actual confirmation of his suspicion, he speaks again. "Why are you here Eric?" Shouldn't you be with Nell."

Eric, having heard both questions, opts to ignore the first knowing Callen really doesn't need confirmation. "I could say the same thing about you Callen." He sees the man's shoulders fall for the briefest of seconds before he recovers and slides back in control. "Whether you believe it or not, she needs you. Now more than ever."

Eric knows he needs to find some way to make Callen understand. He knows how it looks. He isn't that far gone. Nell talking to Eric first is just a fraction of the equation though. There is so much more to come. So many more moments that he is sure will have Nell calling Callen before him. He just has to find a way to get Callen to see that before he walks away permanently.

"Sure doesn't seem that way now does it?" The words carry no emotion behind them. Callen knows when to give up. He doesn't have the strength to put himself in a place where he is the only one fighting for the relationship. He's already been there before and he won't go back. And this thing with Nell, well, he doesn't see where she is doing much fighting for him.

Eric ignores the response from the man in front of him and continues speaking, "She needs to know you will be there. See that you aren't going to walk away, even when things don't make sense."

Well, that didn't last long. Callen's resolve was obviously not fully set before Eric came in and poked a hole in the foundation. "Seriously, Eric! She walked away. Not me. Without even saying a word." The hurt is now front and center. "And when she came back, the person she called was you. Again. Not me, Eric. You!"

Eric is immediately angered by the reappearance of Callen's jealousy and strikes back matching his tone, "Damnit, Callen! This isn't you! It's about her. Her needing time to figure things out. Her needing time to process what is happening. Find her strength. Find her voice." He makes himself stop and take a breath. They have already tried this conversation more than once when mad. It didn't go well then, and is unlikely to go well now.

Callen shakes his head trying to understand why this is so hard for Eric to see. "Yet she came to you. Called you, Eric. Talked to you. Why would she do that if she needed time to process whatever is going on?" It's perfectly clear in Callen's mind. "Why would she do that if I'm really the one she needs right now?"

Eric starts to answer the question, then stops himself. He decides to go at the conversation at a different angle in an attempt to break the same circle they have been going around every time they talk. "Why are you even in this..." he stops as he struggles to define what exactly is happening between the two of them. "this whatever it is you two are doing?"

Unimpressed with the insinuation, Callen takes a step so he is standing directly in front of Eric. Locking eyes with the tech before speaking, "Go to hell, Eric." Callen walks around Eric as he heads towards the parking area only stopping when he hears Eric's voice.

"You first, Callen." He has to give him credit. The man can stand his ground when it comes to protecting someone he obviously cares about. And that is impressive, even if nothing else about this situation is. Eric's voice is tinged with an anger Callen knows he has never heard before all this happened. "What the hell else am I supposed to think? Tell me I'm wrong because god knows, for Nell's sake, I hope I am. But you aren't exactly giving me much evidence to the contrary."

He turns and faces Eric, "What kind of man do you think I am, Eric? Do you really think I would do something like that to her?" After watching Eric's reaction, Callen is immediately struck by the thought that maybe he has it all wrong. Maybe Eric is simply protecting his best friend's honor.

"I didn't at first." Eric takes a breath before continuing, "But then I wasn't so sure. Do you know how many times Nell called me wondering if she was losing her mind? Wondering what must be wrong with her because you weren't willing to commit to a relationship with her. As close as you guys had gotten, it was like you were still just in the same place." Eric stops talking knowing he is on the verge of babbling. "So, yea Callen. Now I don't know."

Callen looks at the man with a new understanding. He may not get all the emotional stuff, but he gets loyalty. He knows all about protecting those he cares about. To look past everything, including your own safety, in order to ensure the people you care about are safe. He shakes his head as he speaks in a matter-of-fact tone, "You really thought I was just stringing her along until something better happened."

Locking eyes with Callen, Eric addresses the statement. "The evidence certainly was pointing in that direction." Callen sees the seriousness in his eyes. And he is suddenly thankful that Eric is in Nell's life. On her side. That she has someone who is willing to put himself in the line of fire if it means she will be protected.

Now it's Callen's turn to make amends. Let Eric know just how wrong he is. "I'm sorry I gave you that impression." As he says the words, he says a silent prayer that Nell doesn't think the same thing. And if she does, he is starting to see why she may not have reached out to him first. Closing the distance between the two, Callen extends his hand to Eric, "let me assure you my intentions are nothing but honorable." He says the words in an attempt to lighten the mood, yet he also hopes Eric sees he has no intention of hurting Nell.

Feeling the light slap of Eric's hand against his, Callen knows the words have had at least one of the intended effects. "We good?"

Eric nods his head, "Yea. We're good, Callen." Suddenly remembering the time constraints they are under, he checks his watch and lets out a not so quiet swear word. "Damnit, we've got to go."

He moves quickly towards his car before inquiring with Callen as to where his vehicle is, "I walked. Well, walked and ran." Of course he did. Motioning for Callen to get in the passenger side, Eric quickly gets behind the wheel and waits for the man to comply.

Waiting to ask questions until they are pulling away, Callen finally speaks. "Where exactly are we going, Eric?"

"The hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes – No such luck...not mine.**

** Another chapter! This story has been pretty easy to write. At least up til now. I anticipated things would get a little more difficult once I ventured closer to the medical issues Nell is dealing with. Please be patient as I wade through the murky waters of medical jargon. I am honestly not going to include a ton of the specifics, but I have spent the last several days doing quite a lot of research about what is going on with Nell and I hope to make it as accurate as possible. **

** Please continue with the comments and suggestions. It really does make for a more well-rounded story as some points given make me look a little deeper, whether it's lack of clarity or something just doesn't seem to fit with the characters. Thank you to everyone who is following this story and are keeping watch on when more is posted!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX **

Eric and Callen arrive at the hospital and move quickly to the location Nell had given him earlier in the day. Walking through the doorway, Eric takes a quick glance around the waiting area. Not seeing Nell, he turns to the person sitting behind the desk, "Nell Jones?" The woman types the name into the computer in front of her and lets Eric know the procedure started early. Apparently there was a last-minute cancellation and Nell was put in that slot.

His head drops momentarily before he turns to face Callen, "I thought we would make it back before the procedure started." He is mentally kicking himself for wasting so much time. He should have traced the team leader from the beginning.

Callen, looking a bit confused, pulls Eric just outside the doors before speaking quietly. "What procedure, Eric? What is going on?" The tall man looks at his hands and shuffles his feet uncomfortably.

"I can't tell you, Callen." He sees the look from the man in front of him and quickly talks again, "I really would if I could. But it's not my place. That's why I tried to get you here before. So you guys could talk. So you would know what was happening."

Before Callen gets a chance to respond, the desk attendant calls for them to return. "Family of Nell Jones." The two men walk back into the room and listen as the woman relays the latest development. The procedure only took half an hour and they apparently arrived at the end of it. She lets them know someone will come for them once Nell gets a little more oriented. After that, it will be just a short time longer and she can go home.

Callen looks at Eric, "I really need to know what is going on, Eric." He knows the odds of getting any answers is not high, but he has to try. "What procedure did she have?"

Knowing Callen isn't going to drop the subject, he changes the subject. "Why don't you head back to her place and make sure everything is ready for her to come home." Eric ignores the look he is receiving from Callen and continues with his instructions. "Clean sheets on her bed. Make sure there is water in the fridge..."

His words are interrupted by the one-word warning issued by Callen, "Eric." He really hates when Callen makes his name sound like a death sentence.

Eric shakes his head, "Talk to Nell, Callen. You have to talk to her." Before any more objections can be made, a nurse appears at the door asking who is going back to see Nell. Eric takes this as the perfect opportunity and disappears through the double doors before Callen can say another word.

Coming around the corner, Eric sees her resting and is happy to see she appears comfortable. He walks slowly up to her side and sits quietly in the chair offered by the nurse. He waits until she stirs before speaking, "Hey, Nell." Eric reaches up and holds her hand as she opens her eyes.

"Hey, Eric." She blinks her eyes several times trying to clear her vision before speaking again. "Where were you? I tried call, but there was no answer."

He smiles softly, "I was taking care of something. Sorry, I wasn't here before you went back." Eric reaches up and moves the stray hairs away from her eye before speaking again. "How you feeling?"

She stays silent for a minute as if cataloging how her body is responding. "I'm good. But that's probably more the drugs than anything." The nurse appears from the other side of the curtain and checks Nell's vitals. Pleased with the progress, she lets them know everything will be ready for her to leave in about ten minutes. Slightly confused by the nurse's gaze on him, Nell speaks in an effort to clear the air. "The nurse needs to go over the instructions with you before they will let me go." He gives a nod of confirmation which prompts the nurse to step out on the other side of the fabric. "I kinda told her you would be staying with me for the next couple days."

He laughs at Nell's words. "Well, I'm sure we can arrange something so you aren't alone." The nurse reappears with what Eric can only assume are the instructions. This will be easy enough. Make sure Nell rests, stays hydrated, takes pain meds if necessary. Then, she moves on the the next set of instructions and Eric's confidence drops. He nods in all the right spots knowing Nell just wants to get out of this room, but he isn't convinced he should be the one following through with any of the things the nurse just covered.

As soon as the nurse walks out of the room, Nell bursts out in laughter. "Ow. You can't make me laugh Eric. It's slightly painful you know."

He looks over at his partner in confusion, "Me make you laugh. What exactly did I do to make you laugh?"

"Your expression. It was classic. I thought you were going to pass out for a minute there." She straightens her body slightly in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort. "I can handle the last part, Eric. Don't worry. You're off the hook."

Eric nods slightly hoping she is right. Because that part would not be something he is interested in doing at all. Sure, they are close. But that crosses a boundary he isn't even willing to approach, let along step over. Even for his best friend. Well, maybe he would cross it if no one else was able to help. But, unbeknownst to Nell, Callen is waiting in her apartment for just that purpose. To be there for her. To stay with her. To help her with whatever she needs.

After signing the necessary paperwork and gathering the prescription slips handed over by the nurse, Nell and Eric head towards the exit. A nurse waits with Nell while Eric pulls the car up to the curb. Once Nell is secure and the seatbelt is adjusted to avoid as much discomfort as possible, they pull away from the building.

The ride home is tinged with only a minor amount of arguing about whether Nell should go to the pharmacy with him. Eric assures her he will pick the up the necessary medicines after she is resting at home. He refuses to let her come along, even under the notion that she doesn't feel that bad. Eric is well aware that's the medicines talking and, well, those will eventually wear off and he has no intention of her being at a pharmacy when it happens.

Pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot close to the entrance, Eric helps Nell out of the car and towards her apartment. Unlocking the door, he takes a quick look inside before entering. Not seeing Callen, he silently hopes the man didn't disappear again. "C'mon, Nell. Let's get you over to the couch."

After getting her settled, he grabs a blanket and covers her frame with it before stepping back and taking in the scene. Nell is still pretty tired from what Eric assumes is equal parts the procedure and the medicines. "I'm going to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen for you before I go. It won't take long at the pharmacy." He sees her give a tired nod as her eyes close shut.

Walking towards the kitchen, Eric is hoping to find Callen in the small room. Going around the corner, he is happy to see his assumption is correct. Looking at him, Eric speaks in a hushed tone. "I was beginning to think you disappeared again. Why are you hiding in here, anyway?"

Callen steps forward matching the hushed tone. "I didn't exactly have much information to go on here. Does Nell even know I'm here?" Eric shakes his head before grabbing a water bottle from the bottom shelf of the fridge. Motioning for Callen to come with him, the two men walk back into the living room.

Seeing Nell sleeping peacefully, Callen places his hand on the man's arm. "Don't wake her up, Eric." He walks over the chair beside her head and takes a seat. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time to talk after she gets some rest."

Eric looks between the two and knows Callen is right, "She does need rest. That was one of the things the nurse said before we left. Let her rest as often and as much as possible." Setting the bottle down, "And keep her hydrated." He glances over at Callen, "And make sure she takes the pain medicine whenever she needs. I have to go to the pharmacy to get those. Nell tried to swindle her way into going, but I told her I would go after she was settled at home."

Callen smiles slightly at the man in front of him. While the team is used to all this medical stuff; taking medicine, resting, hydrating, and the like, Eric was clearly not used to any of it. It's like he is checking off a list burned into his brain and he is afraid he is going to forgot some key component. "It's fine, Eric. I'll watch over her." Just as the man reaches the door, Callen turns. "Is there anything I need to know before you go, Eric. Any instructions other than those?"

Eric thinks over Callen's words before speaking, "Just the taking care of the drain. But Nell said she would do that..." he stops for second as if checking the mental list again, "so I guess there isn't anything."

Before Callen can inquire as to what Eric is talking about, the man is gone and the door is shut. Muttering under his breath, Callen is left in confusion. "Drain?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note – Nope, not mine.**

** OK. So this chapter sucked to write. In a massive way. I only happy with about half of it. Maybe a little more, but I just couldn't get the right feel. Hopefully, it at least gives a little more insight into what Nell and Callen were thinking. After writing this chapter, the story seems to have come to a natural end. It is most definitely not the ending I had intended, so I am going to work more on it over the next few days. I really don't feel the story should end with this chapter. At all. I just have to re-think the direction a little.**

** Please read and review. Let me know what you all think. Suggestions and advice are always welcome!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Callen sits in the chair watching her sleep and immediately regrets not having listened to her from the beginning. He had been so focused on himself and what he thought was happening that he didn't step back long enough to see anything else.

After several minutes, he rises to his feet and walks over to the couch. Positioning himself on the floor by her side, he raises a hand to push some stray hairs away from her face. She shifts slightly under his touch and he immediately stills the action. Once he is confident she isn't waking up, he stands up and goes into the kitchen to get himself some water.

He notices the papers from the hospital on the counter and walks over picking them up without thinking. It's more of a habit probably. The need to have all the information. Except now, holding Nell's private medical information, Callen pauses. He forces himself to place the papers back on the counter knowing it isn't his place to invade her privacy. He knows she will talk to him when she is ready. Hell, she probaly would have by now had he not been such an ass.

Before he has time to berate himself any further, he hears a series of soft moans coming from the living room. Moving quickly to Nell's side, he leans down and reclaims the spot on the floor right by her small frame. Seeing her eyes blink in confusion, he speaks softly as he reaches up to brush his hands through her hair. "Hey sleepyhead."

She is officially confused. The last person she had expected to see right then was him. Nell places her elbows against the couch and moves to sit up slightly. She immediately regrets the decision and gasps at the unexpected wave of pain. "Damn. That really hurts." Her hand moves to gently apply pressure on the side of her chest.

Callen shift his position so his legs are folded underneath his body and he is leaning on his knees. The new vantage point give him enough height to see Nell completely as he reaches out and helps her re-position her body a little higher on the couch. "What can I do?" He knows, through way too much experience, the person in pain needs to dictate positioning.

Seeing the worried expression fall across his face as he speaks, Nell feels the immediate need to allieve him of his fears. "I'm good, Callen. I just forgot for a minute. That's all." Seeing he isn't convinced, she reaches up and lays her hand on his check hoping to make him feel a little more assured. "Just so you know I will blame the drugs if this conversation ends up sounding worse than I intend it to..., " she pauses for a minute before continuing. "What are you doing here." She feels the need to clarify, "not that I'm complaining. At least not about you being here. But I tried to call you and text you."

He takes her hand and places a kiss on it before speaking, "Eric found me earlier and we talked." He looks off to the side as if remembering the conversation. "Or more like he talked and I finally listened." Placing his gaze on her face once again, "He didn't tell me what is going on with you, but he managed to get me to see where my logic was flawed. About more than one thing, actually."

Nell smiles at Callen before taking a breath to steady herself, "I need to get up." He sits back slightly and waits to see what help she may need. He watches as she keeps her left arm firmly at her side and uses her right arm to push off of the couch. As soon as Nell gets her body upright, she leans forward slightly as she takes a few breaths. As soon as she recovers from the action, he gently holds onto Nell's right arm as he lifts her to her feet.

They make it to the hallway before Nell waves him off. "I got this, Callen." She can see the apprehension in his eyes and smiles in an attempt to make him feel better about letting her out of his sight. "I really am fine. I just have to use the bathroom." He takes a step back, but refuses to leave the hallway area until the door is shut behind her.

In that moment, Eric comes through the front door carrying the bag of prescriptions. Immediately noticing Nell is not where he left her, he calls out to the man he left to care for her. "Callen?" Seeing him come out of the hallway, "Is Nell alright?" Callen nods as he walks towards the taller man.

"She's fine, Eric. Sore, but fine." He reaches out and takes the bag from Eric. Looking at the pill bottles, he glances over at Eric. Seeing the two very different prescriptions, he attempts to clarify with Eric, "So one is pretty potent and the other not so much. I take it she isn't a fan of pain pills." Eric shrugs his shoulders.

They both hear the door open and watch for Nell to make an appearance. When she fails to come back into the living room after a reasonable time period, the two men make their way to the back of the house. Eric comes around the doorframe first and sees Nell, still tired from all the medicine, laying on her bed. Walking over to his friend, he sits on the edge of the bed to check on her. "Hey. How ya feelin'?" He sees a weak nod of her head before he laughs slightly, "that good, huh?"

She attempts to smack the man beside her before realizing there is no point, "I hate narcotics. I hope you have something else from the pharmacy because there is no way I'm taking any more narcotics!" He laughs softly as she unknowingly answers the question just asked by Callen.

"How about you just worry about sleeping it off and you can decide from there." He looks back in the doorway and motions for Callen to come in the room. As soon as Callen gets within her range of sight, "I told Callen what the nurse said, though I'm not really sure it was necessary. He's going to stay with you tonight, but if you need me just text. OK?" She responds with a nod and squeezes Eric's arm as a thank you.

Callen turns and watches the man leave before settling his attention back on Nell. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he looks around the room for a place to sit. Finding nothing suitable, he claims a spot on the floor beside her bed and allows his mind to wander. He still isn't sure what is happening with her and he has no clear idea when he will know. But he has no doubts about one particular fact. He has no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon.

Nell wakes up and the first thing she notices is the lack of light. Sitting up slightly, she looks at her clock and realizes she has been asleep more than awake in the last several hours. Putting her head back on the pillow, Nell closes her eyes as she catches her bearings. Eric at the hospital when she woke up. Bringing her home. Leaving to get her meds. Callen being there. She is positive Callen was there.

Pushing herself into an upright position, Nell rises to her feet immediately regretting the action. She allows her body to fall back onto the mattress figuring it's better than landing on the floor. The action causes the man at the side of her bed to stand as well. "Hey, let me help you." The voice startles her and she jumps in response. Coming around to her side, Callen apologizes quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shakes her head in response, not quite trusting her voice yet. Not entirely sure whether to blame the medicine or gravity, she is concerned if talking occurs, then so might something else. Nell points to the bathroom and Callen immediately helps her to the doorway, "I'll be fine, Callen." He looks at her with skeptical eyes. "Really, I will. I just got up too fast. Forgot gravity sucks sometimes."

Not wanting to make her feel like she has an audience, Callen makes his way to the kitchen intent on getting a small snack together. Having already spent a lot of time in her apartment, he automatically knows where she keeps the various items he needs. As he looks through the fridge, it occurs to Callen he has no idea what, if anything, she would even be willing to eat at this point.

He comes around the corner from the small room in time to see Nell making her way to the couch and immediately moves to her side helping to lower her as she sits. Uncharacteristically unsure of himself, Callen moves to sit on the chair facing the couch. He isn't really sure what to expect at this point. And he is afraid if he asks, she will just tell him to leave. Which leaves them sitting in silence.

After a minute, she decides he isn't going to talk which means she may as well. "Soooo...," she drags the word out in typical Nell fashion and he immediately smiles at the normalcy. "This isn't awkward or anything, right?" The air is pretty thick and it seems neither one really know how to proceed.

More than willing to own up to his part of the tension, Callen decides to break the ice first. "I really am sorry for walking out on you and not taking your calls." He moves over to sit next to her on the couch. "Look, I know we need to talk. Figure things out. But I'm not sure now is the right time."

She immediately cringes at his words. They are the same as what she thought before all this blew up in her face. "That didn't exactly work out the first time did it Callen?" The words come out a bit more harsh than she initially intended. She makes a move to stand up feeling like she needs to get some distance between them. It isn't him. It's her. This whole mess is her fault. She knew he was going to be hurt by her actions. Knew she was breaking his trust. But she convinced herself it was necessary.

Seeing her motion and realizing what she is doing, Callen reaches out and places a hand on her arm effectively stilling her motion. "Nell, don't. We can talk if you want. I just thought with everything that happened today." He takes a breath knowing he can't exactly fill in blanks with information. "With whatever happened today. What you have been going through. The medicine in your system. Hell, pick any number of things." He lets out an exasperated heave of air, "I just thought now wasn't ideal for figuring anything out."

She puts her head down for a brief second before turning her body and facing him. "Look, Callen. I know things are crazy right now. And I know you must be going crazy. Telling yourself all kinds of things." She grabs his hand and locks eyes with him, "trying your hardest to fight everything in your head that is telling you to run. And that's my fault."

He starts to interrupt her words, but she shakes her head to silence him. "I did the one thing that I swore I never would. I hurt you. Not intentionally, but it happened nonetheless." She keeps going while she has the nerve, "I could give you the reasons, but they don't really matter now do they?"

Callen reaches to touch her face knowing this conversation probably isn't easy for her either. "They do matter, Nell." If his hand hadn't been on her cheek, then he would have missed the slight shake of her head as she lowers her head to face the floor once again. "You know why they matter? Because something I did, or didn't do, made you feel like you couldn't come to me. And I need to know..." He gently raises her face so he can take in her eyes, "I need to know why. Why you chose to shut me out."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks and the regret she is feeling magnifies. "God, Callen. I never meant it like that." She takes his hands in hers as she tries to explain herself. "I didn't know what was happening with us. You were here every night. We did all this stuff together like we were a couple, but you never..." She struggles for how to put into words what she thought, "it was like you weren't willing to really commit to me. Like you were playing house or something. I tried to figure out what I needed to change. How I could make myself more like someone you would be willing to share with the world. With our friends." Her voice has been steadily losing its power until the last words come out as almost a whisper, "with anyone."

Callen's heart sinks lower than he imagined it could go. She believed the same thing Eric had. That he was just using her. Immediately feeling an overwhelming need to feel her in his arms, he moves to pull her into an embrace stopping when he remembers what Eric had said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Nell moves along side Callen so she is flush against the couch and guides his arm so it is resting along her hip. Allowing himself to fall back against the couch, Callen gently pulls her against his chest as completes the motion.

"You know the night I came here? Not knowing you had left?" He waits until he feels Nell nod her head. "I came to talk to you. To tell you how I feel. I wanted you to know where I stood. Wanted to see where you stood." He feels her tense beneath his embrace and he reaches up to run his hand through her hair in an attempt to relax her. "And you were gone. It didn't make any sense because you hadn't mentioned anything to me about leaving." He sees no reason to bring up all the details, "When you came back and told me Eric knew where you were and that you had talked to him, but you still couldn't talk to me. I just couldn't handle it."

Lifting her face so she can see into his eyes, "It felt like you chose him over me. I had put myself out there. Gotten close you. And you made your choice. So, I left. Because I couldn't handle how much it hurt." The tears fall over his hand and he knows he went too far. He should never have brought any of it up. Not right then.

Nell knows there is nothing she can say to make up for what happened. Erase the hurt caused. "I should have never pushed you away. I should have been more upfront about what I was thinking. Geez, it's not like I don't speak my mind any other time."

He smiles at her comment and pulls her head to rest back on his chest, "I think we both made mistakes." Tightening his grip around her waist, he takes a deep breath allowing the tension of the moment to leave his body. "How about we call it even."

He feels her snuggle into his chest before speaking, "On one condition." He holds his breath as he waits for her to continue, "We relocate this little share fest to the bedroom. I'm thinking the bed will be more comfortable than the two of us trying to lay on this couch together." Releasing the breath, he smiles into her hair. He is pretty sure she could've asked for just about anything and he would have agreed. As long as he could keep her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes – Not mine...unfortunately.**

** And it's back! I found my muse again and this story is back in motion. The first paragraph seemed to just jump on the page and it set the stage for the next part of this story. That was all the direction I needed apparently. I am relatively happy with this chapter. I am very happy to make on course with my original intent. **

** Please read and review! Let me know your thoughts. Tell me what you think. Oh and if you get the chance, please check out my little one-shot that popped in my head while I was struggling with this story. It's called Lifeline. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

As he watches her stir in his arms, Callen takes a moment to allow himself to imagine this being every day. Her laying in his arms. Falling asleep together. Waking up together. He can see the future more clearly than he has in a long time. A life with her. He marvels as he thinks how true the old adage is that says things happen when you least expect it.

Nell wakes up to see Callen watching her. She leans forward and places a quick kiss on his cheek before excusing herself to use the bathroom. He watches as she gets up with a fraction of the stiffness she had last night. Taking the opportunity, Callen uses the bathroom in the hallway before making his way back to the bedroom. Reclaiming his place on the bed, he waits for her to come out.

Seeing her appear in the doorway, he motions for her to join him in bed. She curls up against him once again. After getting comfortable, Nell speaks softly. "What were you thinking about?" Getting no response, she clarifies. "When I woke up, you were watching me."

Callen knows this is the first of many times he will battle his internal warning system when it comes to embarking on this relationship with her. But they agreed last night not leave things unsaid. That is why things went so bad before. Because they weren't talking. "I was thinking about you. Us."

Nell, laying with her head on chest, goes for the obvious. "Like us going out on an actual date? You know. At a restaurant. With people." Callen laughs. A genuine one. And she swears it's the best thing she has heard in the last few days.

"Yea, that too." He shifts his position slightly as he pulls her closer to him. "I was thinking you are the best thing that has happened in my life in longer than I care to remember. And I don't want to let that go. I was thinking about what our future might look like." Callen feels her body stiffen almost immediately. The tension coursing through her body. He makes note of her not so subtle attempt to relax her breathing. And how miserably she fails. "Nell?"

Before he can get a response, she is on her feet and moving towards the bathroom. He sits up on the bed as he calls her name again. Her motion culminates with the door being shut. Then locked. "Nell, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He moves to the door completely at a loss as to why she walked away.

Once inside the bathroom, she comes to rest in front of the mirror. Taking in her face, Nell is well aware of the impact of his words. The future he is creating in his mind. One that she would have jumped at not so many days before. But, now everything is in limbo. And she has no idea how to tell him that.

Locking eyes with her reflection, Nell comes to the realization that maybe that is exactly why she shut him out in the first place. Maybe her subconscious was trying to protect him. Protect her. Do the one thing that would send him away. Force him to walk away before things got any more complicated than they already are.

"Nell. I'm getting nervous here." And she hears in his voice that he is indeed getting antsy. "What's going on?" Splashing water on her face in an attempt to calm herself, Nell knows she can't stay locked in here much longer. If nothing else, he will pick the lock. "I really need you to open the door. Or at least let me know you're alright." She knows that is the only warning she will get before he comes in uninvited.

Having no other choice, Nell dries her face and emerges from the bathroom. He is right there. Immediately doing a once over like he needs to make sure she has no physical injuries. Reaching out to place his hand on the side of her face, "Hey. What's this all about?"

She covers his hand with hers before slowly removing it from its location. Keeping his hand in hers, she moves towards the living room and takes a seat on the couch. He sits beside her no less confused than he was when she locked herself in the bathroom. And worried. God, he looks so scared right now. She knows this conversation has to happen, but honestly she is just as scared as him. Afraid it will all be too much. Afraid her future won't fit into his future. All the things she had imagined would happen after she fell in love. Traveling the world. The big wedding. The honeymoon. Kids. Setting up a house with her family. Spending time with friends. All those things are on hold. They have to be.

She tries to figure out where to start. How to start. Nothing sounds right. She opens her mouth to speak so many times, it's a wonder he hasn't just given up. She finally just stops thinking and starts talking. "Ok. Here goes." She takes a breath, "Every year I go in for a full physical. The works." She lets her mind wander for a minute, "God, do they suck!" The silence that follows causes him to squeeze her leg gently in an attempt to bring her back in focus.

Looking at the man beside her, she continues. "Right. So one of the tests is a mammogram. I'm guessing you know what that is, right?" She waits for confirmation before continuing, "Well, mine showed microcalcifications. So I went in for a biopsy a couple of days later." Suddenly feeling like he can't breath, Callen rises to his feet and walks slightly away from her side. She gets up and joins him across the room. "The procedure I had done yesterday was a lumpectomy. The tumor was fairly small. The doctor was able to remove it completely. But I still have to go through radiation."

Callen shakes his head in disbelief before taking her in his arms and holding her tight. "It's fine, Nell. It's taken care of, right? That's what you said. They got everything." The ability to form rational thought has disappeared and the only thing he can is keep telling himself she's fine.

She pulls away from him and locks eyes with him. "Callen, I have cancer." She watches as the words seem to finally be permeating his barriers. "I have to get five or six weeks of radiation still." His face glosses over and she knows he is blocking the words again.

"But they got the tumor. The radiation is just to make sure, right? Just to be safe." The slight tremor in his voice is the only noticeable cue that he is allowing the ramifications of her words to sink in even a little.

Even though she knows she has no right, Nell feels herself getting frustrated at his reaction. "Callen, you aren't listening to me. I have cancer. The surgery doesn't guarantee anything. And the radiation? You make it sound like a matter of just taking a few treatments and then we can pretend this never happened."

He goes to pull her into his embrace once again. He is sure it is probably to make himself feel better more than it is to help her. If he can just get her in his arms, then she won't keep talking about it. He can deal with the reality later. For now, though, he needs to just push the reality aside and pretend it isn't really there.

She pushes away from him, "No. Callen. You have to hear this. Really hear it." This is why she needed the days alone to figure this all out. Without everyone else being a part of it. Without having to make other people feel alright with the diagnosis.

"You want to know why I walked out of the bedroom?" She doesn't give him a chance to answer before she continues, "Because you were talking about the future. A future with me. And I can't guarantee that. More now than ever. I can't tell you I will still be here this time next year. I can't tell you the cancer will not come back because I don't know if it will. And even if it doesn't. Even if I go into remission. What then?" Her insecurities bleed through at this point. "You stay with me, why? Because you don't want to walk away from someone who went through cancer treatments. Or maybe you do love me. Maybe you stay because of that. But what kind of future does that mean?"

She walks across the room fighting to control the tears that have now started flowing down her face. Turning around, she faces him again. "Cause I don't know about you. But my future didn't include this. My future was finding love. Finding the guy who I would marry. Spending my life on a journey with him." The bitterness of the reality fights through as she continues, "And kids. Callen, I want kids. Now? Now I have to decide if I get my eggs frozen just in case the radiation affects my fertility. And even that doesn't mean anything because that isn't a guarantee either."

She shakes her head as Callen starts to cross the room in her direction, "No, Callen. You don't get to make yourself feel better right now by holding me and telling me everything will be fine. Because you don't know that. You can't." She turns her back to the man who is fighting to keep ahold of what little composure he has remaining, "Go, Callen."

He feels himself stop breathing at her words. "Nell. Don't do that." He crosses the room and turns her to face him. Callen doesn't want to leave her. Not like this. Not now. Not ever. "Don't tell me walk away." He wraps her in his arms and just as it seems she is relaxing, Nell's fight returns.

Pulling out of his embrace, she finds her voice again. "Go home, Callen. I want you to leave." He tries reaching for her, but stops when he feels her hands on his chest pushing him towards the door. "I can't do this right now. I can't be strong for you. I can't help you understand." She moves towards her bedroom turning around one last time before she disappears down the hallway, "I am still trying to figure out how to be strong for myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes – You guessed it...not mine.**

** Here we go again! This story is definitely back in full swing. I am still following the premise of giving the readers a chance to see everyone's perspective. Thank you for being patient with me as I worked through the doubts I had in regards to writing this piece. I finally just stepped back and quit over-thinking it. I am back to letting it write itself. **

** Again, I welcome all comments and suggestions. Please feel free to let me know about anything that appears confusing or doesn't seem right. I have taken some of the suggestions or points of confusion and incorporated them in the story in an attempt to explain where everyone is coming from at any given time. Hopefully, it is all making sense at one point or another!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

He is left standing there. In her living room. Alone. Everything in him is screaming that he should refuse to leave. Force her to talk to him. Make her see everything will work out. But she's right. He doesn't know what will happen. He doesn't know what the outcome will be. So, he listens to her. He does what she asks. Because, at the end of it all, what other choice does he have.

He quietly closes the door and locks it behind him as he makes his way out of her apartment. Reaching his car, Callen pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends Eric a message. _Nell needs you. _The only saving grace he can see is the fact that it is Saturday, so he knows Eric won't be at work. Taking one last glance at her apartment, Callen puts the car in drive and pulls away.

The further away he drives, the more angry he gets. Angry at himself. At the situation. The lack of ability to do anything to make this better. Nothing in his arsenal can make this go away. He finds himself angry at drivers around him who just seem to be going too slow. Angry that he didn't say the right things. Angry he doesn't even know what the right thing to say is.

And god help him. He finds himself angry at her. Angry for pushing him away. Again. Making him walk out that door. Not letting him be there. Not allowing him to comfort her. Help her. He reaches out and slams his hand several times into the steering wheel. He has to find some way to gain some sort of clarity. But right now he finds himself unable to even figure out how to form a rational thought.

Without realizing where he had been driving, Callen finds himself in front of the Office of Special Projects. Knowing he needs to get his anger under control, he pushes his way through the doors of the now deserted building and goes straight to the gym. Not really caring about the possible damage that could occur, Callen begins punching the bag in front of him.

Sam arrives at the office intending on a quick in and out. Grab the forgotten paperwork and head back home to spend the day with his family. Finding the missing documents without issue, he turns to leave pausing only when he hears the unmistakable thud of the punching bag being hit. Had it been a day during the week, the sound would have been drowned out by the activity of everyone doing their jobs. However, today the building was empty so the sounds were echoing throughout the building.

Slightly confused, he makes his way to the gym stopping as he takes in the sight unfolding in front of him. His partner. Beating the hell out of a bag. Without having wrapped his hands. And he is definitely not taking it easy. Moving to intervene before he breaks a bone, "G!"

Callen vaguely hears the sound of his partner as he continues to unload on the bag in front of him. He only ceases his actions when he feels Sam's hand on his shoulder. Reeling back, Callen fights the pre-programmed response to strike him. He looks up to see Sam holding his hands up along each side of head, "Hey, man. What's going on?"

Walking over to a shelving unit, Callen grabs a towel from the stack. Wiping the sweat from his face, Callen moves to walk around his partner. He isn't really in a sharing mood right now. No one else was supposed to be here. It was supposed to be his time to figure out how to move forward. "Nothing, Sam. I'm good."

The large man rolls his eyes at the statement before reaching out to stop Callen from moving any further away. This action causes Callen to react. Just not exactly how Sam thought he would. He had been expecting another physical reaction. Sam had even been prepared to dodge the jab he was sure would come from his friend.

"What the hell is wrong with me Sam." Callen's voice is full of anger. "Is there some cosmic joke I'm not aware of? I piss someone off in a past life? Because I really can't figure it out. So, maybe you can help me with that."

Having no idea what is happening, Sam poses the obvious question. "What's going on G. Where is this coming from?" He moves to take a step closer to his partner before stopping as Callen matches his step backing away.

"How exactly is any of this the way it's supposed to be? I really don't get it. My childhood was spent moving from one hell-hole to the next. My adult life has been spent living like a ghost. I come home to an empty house. My biggest possession is a box of clues to a past that I can't even remember." He lets out a laugh that is tinged with anger and disgust. "Every time I get close to someone. Every time. Something happens."

Sam watches his partner as he takes a couple deep breaths as if trying to clear his head. Knowing there is not anything he can say to help, especially considering Sam has no idea what is going on, he opts to stay silent.

"Tracy chose the job. My relationship with Kristin was a lie. She never even knew my real name." He locks eyes with his partner as he speaks again. "But you know what, Sam? As much as those hurt me, it was just me getting hurt. Tracy could've cared less. And Kristin was hurting over a guy that never even existed."

"This goes beyond me. It doesn't just touch me. Hurt me. This...," he pauses and Sam swears sees tears forming in his friend's eyes. "this touches someone who has never done anything to hurt anyone. How the hell is that fair?" Breaking eye contact with his partner, Callen attempts to regain control over his emotions.

Sam takes this opportunity to close the gap between the two men. Reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, Sam speaks softly. "Who are we talking about G?" He waits the few minutes it takes for Callen to pull himself back into control.

"Nell. We're talking about Nell, Sam." He nods his head already having suspected it might have something to do with her. He had already guessed Callen and Nell had been embarking on some sort of relationship. He stays silent as he waits for Callen to speak again. "We've been spending a lot of time together the last several weeks." Callen's blue eyes look up to his partner, "And I can't imagine being anywhere else. Can't imagine not being with her."

Callen moves away from Sam as the tears take over before he has a chance to stop them. Turning his back to the man in front of him, Callen leans forward placing his hands on his knees as a brace designed for the sole purpose of holding him up. He takes several breaths as he tries to stop crying. "G, you've gotta give me something else here. I don't understand what is going on? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Callen lets out an uneasy laugh as he straighten his frame turning to face his partner once again. "She has cancer, Sam." He waits for the large man to process the information before continuing, "And she won't let me in. Won't let me be there for her." He throws his hands up in defeat, "What am I supposed?"

Taking a few breaths of his own, Sam struggles to catch up to the latest piece of information before he pulls his partner close to him. Hugging him for several seconds before pulling back and locking eyes with Callen. "You wait, man." Callen looks at him as if he has lost his mind. "You let her know you will be there when she is ready. You let her know you aren't going anywhere. Even if she won't let you physically be there, you make sure she knows how you feel." Noticing Callen has broke eye contact with him, "Look at me, Callen." Waiting for compliance, "Everytime she pushes you away, push back. She needs you, even if she can't see that."

Pulling him into another embrace, "And you talk, man. Talk to her. Talk to me. Talk to anyone that you think can help. Know that you can't fix this for her. And that's alright. Let her cry. Let her get mad. Let her own it." Callen breaks the hug as he locks eyes with the man in front of him conveying a silent thank you before walking into the locker room.

Callen comes out after several minutes to see his partner returning his phone to its place in his pocket. "What are you doing here anyway, Sam?" He lets out a laugh as he sees the folder that seems to have materialized from nowhere in the hands of his friend. "Why am I not surprised!?"

Sam puts his arm around the smaller man as he pulls him towards the exit of the gym. "Let's go, man. You owe me breakfast."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes – Don't I wish...the characters of NCIS:LA are not owned by myself...I'm simply borrowing them for a spell.**

**I fought myself to not post this yesterday after I posted the Sam/Callen chapter. I really wanted to give Nell's perspective as well, but I didn't want to combine the chapters. So, I waited. I have to admit the fact that it was time for my crew to come home helped because my writing gets set aside when they are home. Had I completed the chapter and read-through earlier in the day, I may well have posted it right after chapter eleven went up.**

** Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy. Please keep giving your thoughts. I can't say enough how much I am enjoying the feedback!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Arriving on her doorstep, Eric doesn't know what to expect. He had tried texting Callen back. Ask him what was going on, but he didn't respond. Which only made Eric think something was wrong. Which is precisely why he decided against calling Nell before he came. Element of surprise if you will. Make it less likely Nell will be able to cover what is happening.

Using the key she had given him, Eric opens the door slowly peering around the piece of wood before entering the room. Upon shutting the door, he hears her voice loud and clear from the back of the apartment. "Go away, Callen!" Well that confirms his suspicion now doesn't it.

Heaving a sigh, he moves towards her bedroom, "It's me, Nell." He opens the door to her room and sees her sitting in the middle of bed. Immediately he takes note of her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Moving to her side, he reaches out and places a hand on her cheek. "What happened?"

She shakes her head as the tears take over again and she does the only thing she can think to do. Nell puts her head against Eric's shoulder and cries. Having been on the receiving end of the tears more times than he cares to count in recent weeks, he lets her have a few minutes to get it out of her system. Looking up at her friend, "He called you didn't he?"

Eric shakes his head, "Texted. Said you needed me." He reaches over and grabs a tissue to give to her. He waits until she blows her nose knowing she will fill in the blanks as soon as she is ready.

Fixating her gaze on the tissue in her hands, "I told him, Eric." She looks up at her friend. "I told him about the cancer." Nell takes an unsteady breath as she tries to recover from the heaving caused by the tears, "And he was great. Did and said all the right things. Held me. Told me it would be alright." She gets up from the bed and walks over to the window in her room. "Then I told him leave. To go home."

Eric, completely confused at this point, takes a minute before joining her by the window. "I don't understand, Nell. Why would you tell him to leave?"

Letting out a small snort of laughter, "Because he can't make it alright, Eric. Because he can't tell me I will be fine. No one can."

Eric moves so he is standing almost directly in front of her. "Nell, look at me." After locking eyes with him, Eric continues, "What else happened? It doesn't make any sense for you to tell him to leave just because he told you everything be fine." He knows there must have been more to it than that.

After watching a bird flying across various branches in the tree in the yard, she looks down at her hands. "We went to bed last night. Slept in each other's arms. I woke up and he was watching me. And for a minute, I forgot. I got caught up in how amazing it was to be there like that. In his arms." Nell looks up at Eric, "Then I remembered."

She moves to sit on the edge of the bed leaving him watching her from the window. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back out I asked him what he had been thinking about when he was watching me. You know what he said?" She lets her body fall back on the bed gently as she closes her eyes. After a minute, she sits back up and locks eyes with Eric. "He was thinking about me. About us. A future with me."

Eric lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he comes up to her side, "Nell." Her name comes out with that tinge of I'm so sorry that everyone tends to think is fake, but he is completely serious about his intent. He knows how much she has wanted to hear that from him.

She laughs a little, "And I freaked out. Like lock myself in the bathroom without a word freaked out." She shifts slightly as replays the moment in her head. "He sounded so worried. And I knew I had to come out sooner rather than later or he would probably just pick the lock." Eric laughs at the description knowing she is probably correct.

"So I came out and took him in the living room with me. Told him about the cancer. Told him about the procedure. The radiation." Looking back at her hands, "And I don't know, Eric. I just got frustrated when he kept saying it would be fine. He made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. Like oh hey just get some radiation beamed into your body and it's all good. Move on. Life is good now."

Eric watches as she gets up and moves out of the room. Following her into the kitchen, he waits a moment before speaking. "You know this sounds familiar Nell. Don't ya think?" He waits for her to realize what he is talking about. "Why get mad at him? You didn't kick me out when I did pretty much the same thing."

She shakes her head as she moves past him and into the living room. "That's not the same, Eric. Not even remotely." Looking up to see he has followed her, she ignores the look on his face that says she is full of it. "You aren't him. That's the difference."

Eric gives her an incredulous look, "That doesn't make sense, Nell. Listen to yourself." He takes a seat on the couch waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

After a few minutes, she sits beside him and tries to explain herself. "It's not the same Eric because you're you. You're like my brother. My best friend." Seeing the lack of understanding, she tries another angle. "I don't have anything to worry about with you. There is nothing at stake." Feeling herself getting frustrated trying to get her meaning out, "I'm not in love with you Eric. I don't see myself in a white dress walking down the aisle to join hands with you. Having kids with you. Living my life with you."

Getting up and moving across the room, she looks back at him, "With Callen I could see those things. And this morning, he said he could too." Taking an unsteady breath, "but now what? I don't even know whether I will be here in six months. A year. And that's not fair to him. I can't be that selfish Eric. I can't risk him falling in love with me and then..." she pauses and looks away, "me not making it."

Eric crosses the room in just a couple strides and turns her to face him. He knows going into this, she isn't going to appreciate what he says. "First off, I am pretty sure the whole you can't risk him falling in love with you is a moot point. Unless you're blind." Taking a breath, "And here's the part you aren't going to appreciate. So brace yourself." He pauses long enough to make sure she is listening. "What gives you the right to decide for him. Tell him not to love you because there's a chance you could die. Talk about not fair, Nell."

He realizes this next part is going to sound even more harsh than the first, but it needs to be said. He is well aware Callen can be there for her in ways Eric will never be able to and Eric knows she needs that even if she can't see it right now. "Talk about selfish." He locks eyes with the young woman in front of him, "He needs you just as much as you need him. He needs to be able to hold you. Tell you everything will be fine because he's earned that right. More so than I have, Nell."

He sees her start crying, but he pushes his own emotions aside because he knows he has to finish speaking. "This affects him just as much as it does you, maybe even more. He has to stand by and watch you battle this demon that he can't even begin to understand. He can't trade places with you. But I can tell you he would in a heartbeat if it were possible." Pulling her into an embrace, "Stop pushing him away because you are afraid of how hard it will be for you if you let yourself imagine a future with him and the cancer stops it. Plan that future with him. Even if it's not guaranteed."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes – I hold no rights to the characters of NCIS:LA.**

** Here you guys go! It's not quite what I expected, but it seems to work fine. I am still very much writing through feeling rather than thinking. Over-analyzing has proven to be a downfall in this instance. The only constant is Nell's diagnosis. The rest is just off the cuff and I am following where my fingers go. **

** Please read and review. I appreciate hearing all your thoughts! **

**Ananova – Thanks for the suggestion. Definitely filing it away for possible use later. I have kept the email notification in my inbox as a reminder! Just not sure when, or if, it will make an appearance.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX **

Standing outside his car looking up in the direction of her apartment, Callen takes a moment to breathe. Sam was right. He always is. Let her have space if she needs it, but don't walk away. Let her get mad. Let her cry. Let her be in charge. That's the hard one. He isn't so sure he can step that far away. That he can just sit and watch. His thoughts are interrupted at the sight of Eric coming towards him.

"You gonna just stand there all day, Callen?" He closes the gap before answering the question that he is sure the older man is thinking, "She's asleep." Callen nods in response. "It's been a long morning. Emotionally speaking anyway." Callen stands up straighter as he mentally prepares for Eric's wrath because he is pretty sure the man will blame him for screwing up once again.

Seeing the shift in his team leader's stance, Eric speaks up in clarification. "Look, Callen. I know this is hard for you too. I know she told you to leave and I know she said some things that really sucked to hear," he pauses for a second before continuing. "But she cares about you. She's just scared. And, until yesterday, you didn't really factor into the equation she is solving in her head. You were a small part when she left, but Nell didn't even know where you guys stood for sure." Looking at Callen's expression, he is not so sure he isn't just rambling. "Does any of this even make sense?"

Callen lets out a small laugh, "Yes, Eric. It makes sense. She is hurting. There's a lot going on. And now she has to account for me along with everything else." He puts his hand up before Eric can speak, "I know that isn't a bad thing. Trust me, I don't know what I'm doing anymore than she does at this point. I just know I have to figure out how to help her and let her know she can lean on me without driving her crazy."

Eric looked uncomfortable at the thought Callen was looking to him for some sort of advice, "Yea, about that. I would love to help, but I really can't." He takes in Callen's reaction before continuing. "Nell talked to me about that already. Apparently, we aren't even comparable as far as future plans go and, well, you rank higher than me which means...," he pauses looking for the right words. "Yea, good luck Callen." With that, the taller man moves towards his car and leaves before Callen can say anything else.

Taking a breath, Callen makes his way to her door and uses the key to enter it as quietly as possible. He doesn't want to wake her up at this point. Partially because she needs her rest and partially because he really doesn't know what to say. Or if she is even going to want him there. He takes a place on the couch and waits. Because, at the end of the day, that is the only choice he can make.

A couple hours later, she walks into the kitchen after hearing the familiar sound of him taking apart the toaster. She leans against the doorframe realizing he has no idea she is there. After a minute of watching, "The infamous taking apart of the toaster. I've heard about this, but never got to witness it before."

He jumps at the sound of her voice and immediately looks up when he hears her laughing. "Really, Nell? When the hell did Hetty teach you the ninja skills." He sets the screwdriver aside as he walks towards the fridge. She smiles and shrugs instead of answering. "Can I get you something to eat? Drink?" Before she has time to respond, Callen is grabbing a cold bottle of water and handing it to her.

"I guess I'll have some water." She smiles before opening the lid and taking a drink. "Did Eric leave any good munchies in there?" Nell watches as Callen open the fridge once again.

After a series of holding up various items and seeing Nell shake her head, "Ok. You know what would make this easier?" He smirks when he sees her expression. The innocent look doesn't really work anymore, but it's cute she still tries using it. "How about you tell me what you want. We can go from there." Giving her a second to ponder the question, he laughs when she comes up with nothing. "Pizza. Lots of cheese. The works. How does that sound?" The grin that spans across her features is the only confirmation he needs. Dialing the local pizza shop, Callen order them an extra-large pizza.

Following her to the living room, they take a seat on the couch. A few awkward moments are broke by her voice. "I'm sorry Callen. I never should have gone off on you like that."

He looks up and reaches out to take her hand. "You're fine, Nell. Really you are." He squeezes her hand before continuing. "Here's the thing. I am going to be bad at this. You already know that. With all the right circumstances, I am bad at relationships." Blue eyes lock with hazel, "Add in the extra and I promise you I am going to mess up even more. The only thing I know is I will be here for you. I just can't promise it won't get on your nerves."

She nods in response and then jumps up placing a dvd in the player. "Watch a movie with me, Callen." He looks at her slightly confused. "No more cancer talk right now. Let's just pretend it's a Friday night and you are making fun of my movie choices again." She gives him a hesitant look when he doesn't seem to be going along with idea. "I just want to have a little time like before. You and me watching a movie. Can we do that, please?"

Even though he isn't so sure dropping the subject is a good idea, he stops himself before he voices the concern. Remember what Sam said. Let her do this her way. He smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder drawing her close to him. "I would love to make fun of your movie choices, Nell Jones." Feigning hurt when she slaps his arm, he leans them both against the back of the couch as the credits begin.

The knock on the door alerting them to the pizza man's arrival makes Nell jump slightly. She shakes it off quickly as she makes her way to the door. Knowing Callen already paid over the phone, she reaches in the drawer and grabs a couple of dollars for a tip before sending the young man on his way. She reclaims her seat next to Callen and opens the box taking in the smell, "Oh my god, this looks amazing!" After leaning in and giving Callen a quick kiss on the cheek, she grabs the biggest slice she can find. Even if it really isn't that much bigger than any of the others.

The movie ends and all Callen can think is he wish it had been longer. He is enjoying just being here with her. Like nothing has happened. He can pretend nothing has changed. He finds himself holding her closer to him as his thoughts shift to the diagnosis. "You're doing it." His breath catches in his chest and he finds himself holding it as he waits for her to continue, "Thinking about the cancer."

He pulls her away from his chest so he can see her face. "I can tell. You pulled me closer. Like you were afraid I would slip away or something." She gives him a sad smile. "You can't hold onto me tight enough to make it go away, you know that right?"

Callen shifts so they are sitting across from each other. Taking her hands in his, "I know that, Nell. I do." He takes a breath before speaking again, "But I need that. I need to be able to think that sometimes. Even if it isn't true. And even if it's only for a minute." Seeing the conversation seems to be going well, he continues. "I need to be involved. I know you have it all lined up. And you are independent and all that. But I need you to let me do something."

Nell gave him a look, "You are doing something, Callen. You are here. You watched the movie with me. Made comments in all the places I figured you would. Bought me pizza with entirely too much cheese because you knew that was what I would want."

Callen shakes his head before locking eyes with her. "Not those things. I need you to let me help with the other stuff." He wants her to know he much he needs to be there for her. "I don't even know what the next step is, Nell. I don't know when you go back to the doctor. What tests you need done. Those are the things I'm talking about."

She studies him as he speaks, "Can you even say the word, Callen?" She isn't mad and her words hold no edge to them at all. It's a simple question. Like she is asking if they need bread from the store.

"Yes, Nell I can say the word." The question strikes him odd. Of course, he can say it. He said it to Sam, didn't he?

"Then say it, Callen." He looks at her completely confused at why she is pushing something as seemingly simple as saying the word.

"Nell?" He is stalling. He knows it. She knows it. He has no idea why, but he just can't seem to give her the answer she wants. "What is this all about?"

"Say it." She reaches out and places her hand on his arm. Her voice lowers to almost a whisper, "Why won't you say it?"

He pulls her into an embrace and holds her for a minute before he speaks, "Because then it's real." He feels the tears threatening his eyes because he knows she needs him to say the word. To let himself feel it. Feel it with her. Saying it to Sam wasn't the same. It doesn't hold the same meaning as saying it to her. "Cancer, Nell. You have cancer." As soon as the words come out of his mouth, the tears fall as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes – Nope...not mine. Shocked, aren't you!?**

** Here we go again. A small chapter. At least it seems smaller to me. Not much action, but some much needed low key stuff. This story will likely have a lot of ups and downs in regards to the level of emotion, so I am happy to write something pretty calm. **

** Of course, the holiday week is here which means the time to write will dwindle significantly. My crew are officially on break from school starting this afternoon, so I am pretty sure I will not be updating this story again before next week. Hope everyone enjoys time with family and friends!**

** As always, please leave comments or suggestions. There is a still a ways to go with this story and I am sure more twists will happen that I don't anticipate. Your opinions are always welcome!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The intensity of the moment drains Callen much more than he could have ever anticipated. Allowing the words to come out of his mouth in her presence meant he could no longer hold back his emotions. He would have to relinquish his control and allow himself to share his fear with her. While he knows it's what Nell needs, Callen isn't so sure it was what he needs. Still holding her in his embrace, he takes a breath as he comes to the realization this won't be the last time he puts her needs above his. He knows it's a necessary step in the process, even if it makes things harder for him.

Knowing Callen is way out of his comfort zone, Nell gives him a final squeeze before pulling back slightly in his grip. "Let's get out of here. Go do something." She gives him her best smile hoping he is willing to play along. Seeing the slight look of confusion, Nell pulls out his arms and heads back to the bedroom before he can object. "Let me just clean up a little!"

Walking into the bedroom, Nell closes the door and takes a deep breath. She is still sore from the surgery and the amount of crying she has done today hasn't exactly helped. Moving into the bathroom, Nell removes her shirt to reveal the drain that is attached to the tube coming from the site of the lumpectomy. Raising her arm, she inspects the incision to ensure there are no signs of infection. Satisfied everything looks good, she readies herself for the uncomfortable process of clearing the tubing of any discharge. Only a few more days and she is hoping to get rid of the device; she just has to make it to the appointment.

After completing the process, Nell moves back into her bedroom and finds some loose clothing that she knows will be more than comfortable for a couple hours out and about. Going into the bathroom once again, Nell attempts to get her hair to cooperate slightly before giving up and deciding it's good enough. It's not like Callen is going to care if her hair is out of place. She moves back into the living room only to see the man in question is nowhere to be seen. "Callen?"

Just as his name escapes her lips, she feels his arms wrap around her waist causing her to startle under his grip at the unexpected gesture. The motion of her jumping in response causes the tube to be pulled slightly by Callen's arm that is wrapped securely around her side. Callen freezes when he hears her take a sharp intake of air.

Releasing his hold on her, Callen turns her body so they are facing each other. "Nell?" She holds her finger up for a minute as she gets past the wave of pain. Before she can speak, Callen realizes what has happened. "Damnit, the drain! I completely forgot about that." He reaches out and places a hand on each shoulder, "Are you ok?"

She nods her head slightly as she excuses herself to check for any damage. Using the bathroom in the hallway, she closes the door behind her before lifting her shirt and inspecting the site. Nell is surprised at just how much the action hurt, especially considering everything looks fine. Hearing the soft knock on the door, she knows Callen is mentally kicking himself and she is pretty sure just telling him she is fine won't alleviate any of his worries.

In that moment, she decides it's her turn to give Callen something he asked for. He wants to be involved. Know what is happening and be a part of the process. May as well start now she figures. She opens the door to reveal a very worried looking Callen. Gesturing for him to join her in the small room, "I'm fine, Callen. It just pulled a little and I wasn't expecting it, that's all." Looking in his eyes, she sees exactly what she had expected. Disbelief.

"I didn't figure you would believe me, so I thought if you saw for yourself it would ease your mind." With that, she lifts the side of shirt until her bra is revealed slightly. Pulling the material carefully above the tubing, Nell allows Callen a full view of the couple stitches that had been placed to hold the device in place. She watches as he inspects the area. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable with being put on display, Nell tries a bit of humor to ease her discomfort. "Not exactly how I pictured the first time you would see my bra."

Callen laughs at the comment and shakes his head before catching her gaze, "Not exactly how I pictured it either Nell." He shakes his head before returning his focus to the drain, "You sure you're good?" He pulls her shirt down as he speaks. Seeing Nell nod her head, he grabs her hand and leads her out of the bathroom. "Then let's get out of here."

They end up at a street fair neither knew existed until they came across it while driving around the city. Getting out of the car after parking it along one of the many surrounding streets, Callen comes along side of her as they walk towards the entrance. As they pass through the gate, Nell feels Callen's hand slide along hers as if asking permission. Smiling up at him, she completes the action by lacing her fingers with his. They spend the next hour or so taking in the sights as they try to get a feel of the layout.

Coming across a table with various hats, Callen watches as Nell tries on several different types before deciding on one that looks suspiciously like a couple of others he has seen her wear. Smiling at him before she gives the money over to the vendor, she happily places it on her head as they move away from the table. "Having fun?" He laughs as she almost bounces in response.

"Why yes I am, Callen." She takes his hand and leads him off to the side of the crowd before turning to face him. "What about you? Having fun?" Seeing the sparkle in his eyes, Nell already knows the answer. Instead of a verbal response, she feels his arms go around her waist as he pulls her towards him as he places a gentle kiss on her lips. She makes a mental note that he is holding her so as to avoid pulling on the tubing and smiles into the kiss before pulling away. "I am going to guess that means yes."

Callen smiles down at her before taking hold of her hand once again as they disappear in the crowd of people. He is struck with just how normal the whole afternoon has been. Typically he is on alert at all times, just a force of habit if nothing else. But he is surprised to realize that hours have passed and he hasn't once thought about anything else but her. Enjoying the afternoon with her. It's a nice change of pace.

As the afternoon fades into evening, the two find themselves at a small restaurant they saw along the street fair route. They enjoy a nice dinner before heading back to Nell's apartment. Once there, they collapse on the couch and fall into a comfortable silence. After several minutes, Nell moves to get up. "I'm going to take a shower." Looking down at the man on the couch, she laughs slightly when she notices his eyes are closed and he appears to be close to falling asleep. "Did I wear you out?" He smiles in response, but doesn't make any attempt to move.

After her shower, Nell puts on a pair of old pajamas before returning to the living room. She sees Callen has repositioned his body so he is now laying down along the piece of furniture. Shaking her head at the sight, Nell retrieves a blanket from the spare bedroom and gently places it over his frame before turning off the light and padding down the hallway towards her bedroom.

The final day of the weekend is spent much the same as the afternoon before with the pair heading out to find some fun. The easy pace of the day is a welcome change from the way their lives generally progress. They both know the return of Monday will mean a week of cases and unsure hours. The only definitive is the upcoming appointments with her doctor. After returning to her apartment late in the evening, the two forego a shower as they find their way to her bed falling asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes – Not mine. Never will be...**

** I apologize for not posting this yesterday. Apparently my brain needed to reboot from the chaos of life surrounding a holiday. Hope you all enjoy. Again, please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. I appreciate the feedback more than you guys probably realize!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nell wakes up the next morning surprised to see Callen still sleeping beside her. She knows he got up at some point because she recalls hearing him mulling around. Knowing he must be tired if he actually came back to bed and fell asleep, she shifts her body quietly and moves into the hall bathroom. Disrobing and stepping under the warm water, Nell lets it relax her body as she mentally prepares for the day ahead. She hadn't really thought through when she was going to talk to Kensi, Deeks, and Sam about the cancer, but she just isn't sure she is up to the task right now. She feels bad about keeping it from Deeks and Kensi, especially since finding out Callen told Sam. She decides it's not worth stressing out about opting instead to take a deep breath and push it from her mind for now.

Completing her shower, she moves quietly into the bedroom and gathers the remaining clothing items she needs before going back into the hall bathroom to get ready. All told it takes about forty minutes and she is ready to leave. Walking back into the bedroom, she sees Callen still sleeping and decides it's better to just let him be. She isn't sure she has ever seen him sleep this soundly and it's obvious his body needs it. Making her way to the kitchen, she grabs a container filled with various pieces of fruit and leaves the apartment with her bag over her shoulder.

Pulling the door shut behind her, she reaches makes her way to the parking spot that holds her car. At the same time Nell gets the door open, her phone rings. She sets down her breakfast and bag before sliding into the driver's seat. Reaching into the pocket of her cardigan, she retrieves the device and checks to see who is calling at such an early hour. Upon seeing the name on the caller ID, she laughs as she swipes her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Good morning, Eric. How are you?" Hearing him heave a sigh, she realizes immediately it's going to be a bad morning. And probably afternoon. Placing her bluetooth along her ear, she activates it before continuing. "What's up?" Her voice is even as she pulls her car out of her apartment complex heading towards OSP.

"Nothing positive. That's for sure. Teaches me to come in early to get a couple of things caught up before you get back." She chuckles slightly at his exasperation. "We've got a case. Obviously. But I need you here now. Actually I probably could have used you an hour ago, but we won't go there."

"Why didn't you call me sooner? I could have come in sooner you know." She waits for his explanation even though she is pretty sure it will have something to do with her needing rest. Or less stress. Or some combination of both. She cringes internally when she hears confirmation of what she assumed would be his reason.

"I was trying to let you get some rest. Things haven't exactly been stress-free for you the last several days. Thought it would be better to try to handle it myself." She makes a mental note to slap her partner as soon as there is time. No way in hell she is interested in the you-need-to-be-stress-free-and-get-more-rest excuse being used. She needs things to be normal. At least as normal as they can be. She is perfectly capable of handling work and Nell is unimpressed it is already being affected.

She pulls into the parking lot of the Office of Special Projects and makes her way quickly to the ops center. Along the way, she clears her mind of any outside issues ensuring she will be ready to work when she walks through the automatic doors.

"Hey Eric." He offers a quick wave of the hand before pulling her into the mess he is trying to sort out. After giving her the basic outline he has, they work silently for several minutes before the arrival of the team breaks the focus. Knowing they have little time to spare, Nell and Eric move quickly to the front of the room to fill the team in on what they have discovered. She notices Callen watching her every move and makes another mental note to address that later. As she moves to walk around Eric, they inadvertently bump into each other in a rare moment of not anticipating what the other one was going to do.

Seeing Nell's breath catch slightly and her hand move quickly along her ribcage, Eric quickly fills the gap knowing she won't want any attention drawn to the herself. Seeing the shift in Callen's frame, she sends a clear message with just one look that says he better stay put. Removing her hand from her side, Nell inserts herself back into the brief when Eric takes a breath. A sideways glance at her partner confirms she is fine and he visibly relaxes.

Once finished, Callen gives orders to Kensi and Deeks before announcing what he and Sam will be working on while the other two are busy following up their leads. Nell moves to sit down, but stills her motion when she feels his hand along her arm. She looks up to see him giving her a questioning look. "Did you need something else Agent Callen?" They agreed to keep things professional at work. And she will be damned if that is going to change simply because of what is happening with her. Seeing the look on his face, she knows he hadn't expected to be blown off. He quickly schools his features before shaking his head as he releases the soft grip he had on her. She immediately moves to her terminal and sits down as she hears the swoosh of the automatic doors indicating the man has left the room.

She takes a breath before getting back to work. They have a lot of information to sift through still and it's only a matter of time before the team is calling with more leads to follow-up. Nell is well aware getting behind at this stage is not going to help anyone. Within half hour, the first request for clarification of information comes in followed quickly by numerous other requests. Eric and Nell work for the next several hours as they gather information for the team. Before they know it, lunch has come and gone with no time having been allotted to actually eat anything. Nell is silently happy she at least ate the fruit she had grabbed from home while she was driving to the ops center this morning because they don't seem to be any closer to a break than they were when the day started.

Another hour or so passes before Kensi pops her head into the ops center requesting the presence of Eric and Nell downstairs. She leaves before either can say a word. Eric shrugs his shoulders as he stands up. "Ow. Geez, I forgot how much it sucks to be stuck in a chair for that long." Stretching his long frame, "Remind me to take more frequent walking breaks next time partner!" He looks over at a very amused Nell who is walking past him on her way down to meet up with Kensi. Following her out the doors, "Thanks for the sympathy! It's refreshing, really I mean it."

Nell's laughter is interrupted by the sound of Sam's voice calling them into the makeshift living room area. The smell of Mexican food causes Eric is sweep past her as he reaches for the plate that is being offered by Deeks. "We figured you guys hadn't eaten either, so we got food for all." The six person team all sit down in various places along the room as they enjoy the downtime provided by the need for nourishment. "So how was your Hetty-imposed vacation?"

Looking over at Deeks, Nell smiles softly as she shrugs her shoulders. She knows the question is innocent and exactly the assumption she had hoped everyone would have gotten, but she just isn't in the mood to elaborate on anything. "It was time off." Callen looks over at the young woman for a second before she locks eyes with the senior agent. "You never seem to get done what you intend, but what can you do?" After several more minutes of eating and listening to the joking of her friends, Nell excuses herself. Walking towards the bathroom, she hears Callen calling her name. Knowing she just isn't in the right frame of mind to talk, Nell quickens her pace slipping through the door before he can reach her.

Looking in the mirror, she takes a breath before turning the water on and splashing some on her face. She isn't entirely sure what she had expected today, but the way Callen keeps following her every move is driving her crazy. At least Eric is treating her the same as before, save the initial comment about her staying stress-free. Of course, it's probably be due to the fact that they have had little time to breath. Certainly no time to dance around the is-Nell-alright card. Which is exactly how she wants it to be.

Before she has time to contemplate any other thoughts, Nell realizes someone else is in the room with her. Turning around, she sees Callen standing just inside the door. Her mind goes into a tailspin. "What the hell, Callen?" She is immediately pissed to see him invading a space that is clearly intended for him to stay clear of. So much for keeping things professional. She pushes past him and out of the door knowing full well he won't just let it go. Her suspicion is confirmed when his hand lands on her arm just as they make it out of the doorway.

"Nell. Can we talk for a minute?" She turns around to face the man in question before pulling her arm from his grip. Callen takes a breath and releases before he continues, "I just want to make sure you're alright." He leans in a little closer as he lowers his voice to a near-whisper, "You left this morning without even waking me up. Eric bumping you in the ops center. Things have been..." he pauses as he locks eyes with her, "a little crazy around here today."

She steps back as hazel eyes remain locked with blue, "And how is today any different than most of the days around this place?" Nell sees the answer flash across his face before he can even speak. Turning on her heels, she doesn't wait for his voice to deny what she already knows is the reason. Her forward motion is stopped by the sound of his voice calling her name. She takes a second before turning to face him. Working to maintain a calm facade in spite of her interest in yelling, "I swear to God Callen if you don't back off...," she looks to the right realizing the rest of the team has gathered along the sidelines and are now watching the exchange. Deciding she is too mad to care who thinks what, she finishes her sentence without closing the gap between them. "Everyone in this place will find how just how good of a shot I am."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes – Not mine...now or ever.**

** Woot! Here's another one for ya! I think it's a little shorter than some of the others, but it was a good breaking point. Hope you enjoy! As always, please leave comments or suggestions! I will apologize in advance for the long paragraph below. It's my attempt to address a guest review. Feel free to skip it if you were not the one who placed the guest review on chapter 8.**

** I wanted to address a review from a guest. Normally, I send a message to person so as to avoid a long response on here, but that is obviously not an option since the review was from a guest. First, thanks for reading! Second, apparently my cell phone censors certain words when they are sent as emails from the website...interesting thing to learn and I'm not entirely sure why because I am fairly certain swear words have come across in emails before. Third, this review is for Chapter 8 which prompted a re-read on my part! As far as Callen being able to kick Eric's a** (as my phone so diplomatically worded it for me!), this is obviously true; however, I think even Callen would use a measure of control with a friend. Therefore, I didn't really see where Callen would literally beat the man up even though he is capable. Fourth, and final, Eric brought Callen to the hospital hoping to catch Nell before the procedure. Let them talk it out and all that fun stuff. Nell got moved on the schedule which meant the timetable Eric had been working on was non-existent now. He sent him home because it was no longer the time or place for the conversation in light of Nell having just gone through a medical procedure. I hope all that makes sense and addresses your concerns or questions. As before, thanks for reading and please feel free to add any other reviews as you feel they are needed!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reaching the ops center, Nell flings herself unceremoniously into the chair in front of her terminal and closes her eyes as her head falls back until it is parallel with the ceiling. She knows she needs to get a grip. She also knows her frustration is very likely out of line. But it's there nonetheless and she will have to figure out how to get it in check. Especially now. The one thing she wants to prove to everyone, at least those who know, has effectively been disproven with that little spat downstairs. She mentally kicks herself for the display knowing that she just gave the rest of team pause for concern. Concern she just isn't interested in discussing right now.

The sound of the doors opening causes her to jerk her head forward as she sits up straight in the chair while simultaneously turning her back to the doorway as if she had been working on the computer the whole time. Assuming it is Callen, she responds accordingly. "What part of I can shoot a gun pretty effectively did you not catch?"

She freezes when she hears the response, "I don't doubt your ability one bit, Ms. Jones." Nell turns around quickly in her chair and feels the sting of embarrassment as it floods across her face. She watches as Hetty crosses the room and pulls a chair beside the young woman. She raises her hand as Nell moves to speak, "I would like to congratulate you on being one of the few people that I am aware of to threaten Mr. Callen with a weapon and then not be on the receiving end of his." Her words cause Nell to chuckle which in turn causes the older woman to smile in response.

"I am sorry, Hetty. I have no idea what my problem is today. I really don't." She lowers her gaze to her hands and gets lost in her thoughts before she hears Hetty interrupt the silence.

"You don't want to be treated differently. You don't want to be seen as incapable of doing your job." Hetty pauses as Nell raises her eyes to meet the operations manager. "You also don't want Mr. Callen to respond in a manner that he would not have before your relationship became more personal in nature. But, unfortunately my dear, that is an impossible request. It's hard enough to be in a relationship under typical circumstances and the two of you most certainly aren't living under those types of parameters." Nell feels Hetty's hand encase her equally small one, "There is a balance. You just have to find it. For yourself. And for Mr. Callen."

Hetty is on her feet on and moving out the doors before Nell even has time to respond to her words. She takes in a shaky breath unwilling to let tears take over in this setting. She is determined to let work be the one place that she remains the same. And so far, today has been a bust. In the worst way possible. Resigning herself to the undeniable fact that, whether she wants to or not, she needs to address the rest of the team Nell rises to her feet in order to find Kensi and Deeks.

Before she reaches the door, Eric bursts through and makes his way straight to his terminal. The rest of team follows within seconds and Nell immediately knows the case must have taken a turn. Moving to stand alongside her partner, she watches as he types furiously across the keyboard. Not knowing what is happening, Nell is left in confusion when Callen orders the team to gear up. Eric places a call to a secondary team and tell them to meet Callen in the tactical room for instructions.

Turning to his now completely confused partner, "Break in the case." He waits for what he hopes will be a very sarcastic response from the woman beside him.

"No, really. I thought they were just meeting up for ice cream. Or maybe just heading to Callen's for a movie and beer night." He laughs at the same time it registers with Nell that Eric knows what at least part of her problem had been without the revelation even having to leave her mouth. It shouldn't have surprised her, but after the call this morning, she was concerned he might try to baby her as well. She smiles at the man, "Thanks, Eric." He nods his head in response before filling her in on the latest turn in the case. The two work in tandem guiding the teams through the remaining steps of the operation and breathe a sigh of relief when all the suspects are either apprehended or eliminated.

They work for the next hour to close out the case on their end and are heading downstairs when they see the team moving towards them bantering back and forth. Deeks sees the pair first, "Hey, we are going to Mickey's! You guys are joining, yes?" Eric looks at Nell who smiles before they both nod their heads in confirmation. "Sweet! We just gotta get Fern here cleaned up a tad and we will be ready to go!" He sends one of his famous smiles in the direction of his partner just as her hand makes contact with his shoulder. Nell laughs as she hears Deeks muttering something about Kensi always resorting to violence as they walk towards the tactical room to put away their gear.

Seeing his partner heading in the direction of Nell, Sam slaps Callen on the shoulder before following the pair heading down the hallway. Eric excuses himself and walks away giving Nell and Callen a moment alone. Giving her a look, Callen speaks at the same time the smirk glides across his features. "Am I still at risk Ms. Jones?"

Nell matches his features with a smirk of her own before retrieving her service weapon from her back holster and holding it along her side. His eyebrow hitches and he gives her a questioning look, "You have some reason to be worried, Agent Callen?" They both break into a smile before Nell closes the gap between them pulling him in for an embrace. Callen steps back after a moment and places a hand across her cheek before stepping around her to put away his tactical gear.

Nell joins Eric on one of the couches from earlier in the day as they wait for the four members of the team to check in all their equipment. They fall into easy conversation and are laughing quite loudly when the others appear in the doorway. "Why do I always miss all the funny moments?" Deeks's voice comes across as more of a whine than any of them expected causing several members of the team to join in the laughter.

The team make their way out of the Office of Special Projects and create a six car caravan to Mickey's to enjoy some much needed downtime. Going through the doors, Eric and Nell scout out a table as Deeks and Kensi move straight towards the dartboard having already set a wager that has the loser paying for the next round of drinks. Callen and Sam head to the bar to relay drink orders for the group.

"Things seem to have calmed down with Nell." It's more of a statement than a question because Sam is well aware the two of them haven't really had a chance to talk since the display earlier. Callen nods his head, but doesn't say anything in response. "You are being a little overbearing, G. You know that right? It's probably a good thing we were out in the field most of the day or she may well have followed through with her threat."

Callen takes a breath as he stares straight ahead before turning his back to the bar and fixing his gaze on the young woman in question. "I know Sam. At least I realized it after she threatened to shoot me."

Sam laughs at the memory flash, "Pretty sure she could hit you too."

Callen laughs in response. "Me, too." He faces the bar again and hands over money for the first couple rounds of beers before making eye contact with Sam. "It's all new, man. When Eric bumped her in the ops center and she caught her breath like that I just reacted on auto-pilot because I knew she was hurt. I didn't even think it through." He pauses for a minute, "I'm not sure I will ever understand how the hell you handled being in the field with Michelle." With that sentiment, Callen grabs the two pitchers and heads to the table leaving Sam to carry the tray of glasses.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes – Not mine.**

** While I have more ideas for this story, it seemed like a natural end at this time. My initial outline was to follow through with some of the treatment and how they deal with the changes involved, but the more I wrote the less it seemed that was the direction this story wanted to land. **

** Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I hope you guys are not too disappointed with the end. I may continue it at a later date as a sequel, but I can't really say for sure. Right now, I feel like this is how it needs to settle out. I appreciate all the feedback and it was extremely beneficial to hear all the opinions. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They reach her apartment well into the evening. Nell drops her keys in the bowl by the door and she heads straight to her bedroom calling out something about a shower. Callen moves into the living room and sits on the couch for a few minutes before deciding to grab his go bag from his car. Making his way back into her apartment, Callen uses the bathroom in the hall to shower before pulling on a clean shirt and jeans. He moves back into the living room and turns to head towards the kitchen to get some water pausing when he sees Nell's small frame curled up on the edge of the couch. 

Bypassing his interest in something cold to drink, Callen moves towards her side. He rubs his hand gently along her shoulder and smiles as she stirs. He is pretty sure that is one of his favorite things about watching her when she is sleeping. The little noises she makes as her body fights against the idea of waking up. "C'mon, let's get you to a more comfortable spot." He watches as her eyes flutter in response and she lets out a whine that he guesses would rival most toddlers.

Callen helps Nell to her feet and they walk in silence to her bedroom. By the time they reach her bed, Nell is all but asleep on his shoulder. He moves the blankets aside and guides her to the mattress before covering her up. Taking his place beside her, Callen doesn't even bother removing his jeans before pulling her gently against him. As she snuggles against his chest, Callen is struck by the feeling of contentment he feels in these moments. Allowing himself the time to just enjoy being with her, Callen feels sleep take over.

He wakes up to find her nowhere to be found. Padding into the kitchen, he sees the note she left on the counter. Callen is beginning to wonder when exactly he became this man. One who sleeps through the majority of the night and so soundly that he doesn't even realize when she leaves his side. He shakes his head at the idea as he pours a cup of coffee from the pot that she must have brewed for him before heading to work.

Callen thinks through the events of yesterday as he gets ready to leave knowing they still need to talk about it a bit more. He does understand where she is coming from and he is determined to give her the space she needs and not be so quick to react. As he walks out the door, he is pretty sure the task is going to be much harder than it appears it will be. He sends her a quick text thanking her for the coffee before getting behind the wheel of his car and pulling into traffic.

He reaches the dilapidated old building in quick time and walks through the front doors. The halls are still quiet as the day is just getting started for most of them. He knows the ops center has been up and running for at least an hour, but wills himself to follow the same routine he would have before he and Nell embarked on this journey. He sets his bag down by his desk and turns to get his second coffee of the morning.

Sam arrives to see his partner sitting at his desk catching up on paperwork. He immediately moves to the man's side and reaches up as if checking for a fever. "You feeling alright, G?" Callen smacks his hand away and laughs as the large man moves towards his own desk. "Hetty threatened you again, didn't she?"

"Ha, ha." Callen sends a smile in the direction of his partner, "Figured I may as well get it out of the way." Sam sends him a look that says he definitely has more to add, but his words are interrupted by the banter of Kensi and Deeks as they make their way towards the desks.

"You know I'm right Kens." Deeks laughs when she fails to respond knowing he has won. This time at least.

"Do we even want to know what you are right about Deeks?" Sam's question comes with apprehension in the tone because he really isn't sure he wants to hear the answer. Deeks response is interrupted when his arm feels the sting of a stapler landing on his arm.

"OW! Geez, Kens. That really hurt. All you had to do was tell me you didn't want me to say anything." She shoots him a rather impressive glare causing him to raise his hands in surrender. "Alright, so that probably wouldn't have worked. But a stapler? Seriously, that's a bit dangerous. I mean what if it had opened up somehow and landed a staple in my arm. Or hit me in the head." 

His rant is momentarily interrupted by the shrill sound of Eric whistling. The team moves up the stairs to the ops center doing their best to block the continued flow of words from Deeks. They reach the room and immediately put on their game faces as they listen to the brief given by Nell and Eric. Hetty adds a few points of importance before sending the team on their way to start the investigation into the latest threat.

Luckily the day goes much smoother and the workload is easily half of what it could have been. The team is done with their paperwork and ready to walk out the door by five o'clock. Sam is looking forward to a home-cooked meal with his family and hanging out with his kids for the evening. Eric is heading to a friend's house to lose himself in the latest computer games. Kensi and Deeks are denying having plans, but Callen is well aware they are meeting at her house for take-out and beer.

Making his way to Hetty's office, he stands silent as she finishes working on whatever paperwork has her attention. After she makes eye contact with him, Callen moves to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Mr. Callen."

He locks eyes with the woman in front of him knowing she is aware of Nell's diagnosis. "I need to take a couple of hours off tomorrow morning." She clasps her hands together and settles them just under her chin as she waits for him to continue. Hetty is well aware of Callen's tendency to hold things close to the vest and she wants to see if he will tell her why without any prodding. Callen, knowing exactly what his boss is thinking, fills in the missing details. "Nell is meeting with her surgeon tomorrow to check her incision. After that, she has an appointment with the oncologist to talk about the next step. I want to be there with her."

Hetty leans back in her chair as the smile plays across her features. She is impressed. A larger part of her expected him to refuse to tell her. It seems whatever is happening between them is having an effect on him that never expected this soon. "That will be fine Mr. Callen. I already told Ms. Jones she has the entire morning off. That should give the two of you plenty of time to get something to eat before returning to work."

Callen thanks the small woman before making his way out of her office and up the stairs leading to the ops center. He finds Nell shutting down her terminal. Waiting in silence, he smiles as she turns to face him. "Hetty gave me the morning off as well. And, if I read her correctly, an order to take you to lunch before we return tomorrow."

Nell smiles at the news and joins Callen as they walk side by side out of the building. Reaching the parking area, Callen walks Nell to her car and watches as she places her bag on the passenger seat before she returns the side where Callen is waiting. Taking advantage of him leaning casually against the driver's side door, Nell lets her body fall gently against his until her chest is flush with his body. He instantaneously wraps his arms around her waist and draws her tightly against him. Reveling in the feeling for a few seconds, he finally speaks softly into her hair. "I'm going to head back to my place and get some clothes." He pulls her back slightly allowing his eyes to settle on hers, "If that's alright with you."

She smiles pushing forward and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Sounds good to me." She returns to his embrace after speaking. Callen tries to push aside the nagging feeling that is forming in his gut. Her actions are not what he expected. They had already agreed on keeping things professional at work and he definitely got that sentiment confirmed by his actions the day before. While technically they were no longer on the clock, they are still on the property where anyone could see them. The display is making his mind go into overdrive trying to determine the cause for the obvious shift. His thoughts are broken as he realizes she is pulling herself away from his body. The feel of her hand along his cheek causes him to lock eyes with the young woman in front of him, "You think too much, Callen." He laughs slightly at the sentiment, especially coming from her. "Sometimes I just need to feel your arms around me. Gives me a boost of strength."

Callen watches her for a moment before nodding his head slightly. Taking his turn, he leans down and gives her a kiss before stepping away from her car allowing her to open the door. He holds the door as Nell takes her seat, "I'll see you an about an hour. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner?" She nods her head and smiles as she pulls the door shut. Waving from behind the glass, she pulls the car out of the parking lot leaving him to walk to his car alone.

After settling behind the steering wheel, Callen takes a breath as he starts the car. Moving seemlessly into traffic, he makes his way towards his house without incident. He moved quickly through the front door and goes straight for his room. Gathering the necessary supplies, plus some, he places everything in his duffel bag before heading to the front door once again. He pulls the door shut and locks it before making his way to place the bag in the trunk. As he pulls out of the driveway, he realizes he isn't at all conflicted about essentially moving into her place. He packed enough clothes to allow him to stay for the better part of the week and he silently hopes that the move won't be seen as presumptuous.

Callen arrives at Nell's place after stopping to pick up some food. Manipulating the key, he makes his way through the doorway and sets his duffel bag on the floor before placing the key back in his pocket. Walking past the couch, he makes his way over the small table and puts the food containers on the edge before calling Nell's name. Hearing her answer from the back of the house, he goes about getting a couple plates for their food. 

Nell comes around the corner and sits down joining Callen. Noticing her wet hair, "Enjoy your shower?" She smiles and nods before looking at the variety of items scattered across the table. Shooting a questioning look in his direction, she laughs when his shrugs. "Didn't know what you were in the mood for."

The meal passses with moments of both comfortable silence and easy conversation. It's a nice change of pace considering the stress levels of the last few days. They both know more conversation is needed and they also know the road ahead is long, but it seems an understanding has been reached. The next phase is bound to bring up even more stress and emotion; however, they have learned that the easiest way to deal with the changes is to be open and honest. The need to talk things out has become abundantly clear as of late and, while they are sure to be tested more, Nell is feeling more confident in their ability to make it through this life change. The look in Callen's eyes as he gives her a glance tells Nell that he feels it as well. They will beat cancer. Together.


End file.
